Save Me
by team-jacob-taylor
Summary: Don't Underestimate Me sequel:Jessica's missing,and Bella's lifes thrown into choas, and Mandy must try to save her sister and keep her family safe while trying to find out about her true self. Will she stay with her family or go to people who understand?
1. Monster Inside

_**A/n- Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first installment of this story. This is the second story, the first one being Don't Underestimate Me. I am very sorry for taking so long to put up this story. This chapter took me over 3 days alone. This chapter was very fun to write and I hope everyone who reads this will see how hard I worked to make this story better than the last. Everyone knows in the first one, it was mostly about Bella and her new life and her new family, and this one includes every family member's life as it goes on and includes many subplots. The main character of this story is Mainly Mandy and Jake. It shows how their life together will either grow or end, it also goes over Mandy's journey of getting her sister back safe and sound away from the thieves who took her. It also goes over Bella's journey with her new baby twins Angel and Renesmee. This story will include a lot of the Volturi and their many different personalities. I hope you enjoy this story. I am planning on making two after this one, and I am thinking about re writing Don't Underestimate Me! Thank you, and enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Mandy's point of view**_

This can't be happening. I was sitting with Jake in my room when I felt a stinging in my mind. It only happened when Jess was hurt. I immediately tensed and jumped up. Jake seemed shocked but I didn't have time for that. I ran over to her room. Every thought was running through my mind. Is she okay? What is wrong? Hoe can I help her? Does she want my help? And as I ran with all my strength everything seemed to be fading. I smashed open the door and let out a blood curdling scream. The scene was horrible. The window was smashed and the glass was spread everywhere. I saw a little blood smeared on the window and I knew it was Jessica's. Before I could take a step mom stepped in front of me and looked in the room. She growled loudly. I looked around her and growled myself. On the broken glass, was one piece of black fabric. I immediately ran over and pulled it between my fingers. I felt the anger build inside of me. I turned to see my whole family standing before me. I clenched my teeth and pinched the bridge of my nose. I need to find her, I need to find her. I had just talked to her ten minutes ago!

"The Volturi, they took her!" I said as I felt my eyes turn completely black. I growled loudly and stalked over to my room. I grabbed a random bag and threw everything I would need in the bag. I heard everyone follow me. "I have to get her back!"

"You're not going alone, young lady!" Mom shouted at me. I turned to her. They all gasped. I couldn't even feel my body anymore. I felt my lips coil back. I had only felt this once before, and I never thought I could feel it again. I felt a growl build in my chest, like a full growl.

"You can't tell me what to do! She is my sister, and I won't leave her alone." I hissed. I turned back to my stuff and clenched the strap in my hand.

"Let me go with you….please…" Jake begged. I heard the familiar voice, but nothing mattered anymore. I felt the anger only get worse. I felt my whole being take off and the monster I tried to lock away resurface. I felt venom pool in my mouth and the horrible burning ripped through me. The raw scars from the precious day still stung at my face. They were long and jagged. They covered the area from my ear to my eye and they went from my hairline to my lips. But that only fueled the fire.

"No one is coming with me!" I said through clenched teeth. My vision was cloudy, and I could barely make out the shape of the people in the room. It felt like everything was changing, that I was slowly loosing the little bit of sense I had, and my monster was coming higher until it took control of my body. Right now my logical sense was slipping away and the anger that I have been building up took control. Before anyone could fight with me I jumped right through the bedroom window. I let the anger I felt propel me further as I ran as fast as I could. Of course my logical side was telling me teleport, but something wouldn't let me, as if I couldn't. All I knew was I needed to get there, and fast. As I ran I felt the shame pull at me. The Volturi came, and I didn't even know. I didn't smell them, I didn't hear them, and I didn't even sense them. I don't get it.

The woods around me became thicker as I traveled further into the forest. This forest reminded me of my child hood home.

_**Flash back**_

"**Daddy, please, can we go to school?" My younger self begged. I had only been 6 months, but yet I looked like I was 4. The aging process with me was weird, I had stopped aging at least 4 times, and then my rapid aging began. And as I begged and begged, dad would never let me out of the woods. It had become our home after mom left. I wanted her to come back, but I accepted being alone with my sisters and my father. The woods were the same as any, the trees high and fun to climb, the ground hard and muddy, but yet it had some grass. We fed off the animals that came around.**

"**You know you can't, people would notice we are different." Daddy had said. It had been the same routine. I had asked, and he had said the same thing. I never got my hopes up, because I knew it was the same answer. My sister was content with staying in the woods. Since she is half vampire like me. But of course dad went around getting food for our normal sisters. **

"**Come on Mandy, let's go explore!" Jess had said. I never really knew her for the quiet one; she was always the outdoorsy type. I was the quiet one who read. But I always played with my sister. I remembered this day the most. I got my first power. And as we traveled through the endless woods, I stopped short. I pushed Jess behind me. I could smell vampire, but it wasn't a familiar one. I felt a sudden jolt of pain go through me, but as it left I felt…powerful. And as the vampire came to face us, he had a grin on his face. He cupped his hands and threw the blazing fireball at us. I starred at it for only at moment in amazement, and then my nature took over. I pulled Jess with me as I dodged the ball of fire. I cupped my own hands and threw my own fireball at him faster, and hotter. He yelped in pain as the fire consumed him. I smiled slyly and walked over to the pile over ashes. It was the first time I felt…in control. And after that moment I never was the same.**

"**We have to go tell Daddy!" Jess had yelled as she ran for dad. I just stayed watching the ashes. **

_**End**_

I felt the same sadistic smile pull on my lips. It was exactly what I was going to do to the Volturi. I didn't care what the cost was. Jessica is my responsibility and I won't let anyone touch her again. No one will even go near her! But why didn't she fight? Why didn't she scream, do anything to show she was struggling? Did she want to go? No she couldn't have I mean there was blood, and the window was broken. If they wanted to get it they wouldn't have smashed the window. And how didn't we hear that?

How is it possible that we are that blind? We shouldn't have missed that; we are vampires for pudding sake. We have heightened senses, we are trained for this! We are trained for the kill! I knew that every trace of my old self was gone, I was a new person, and I wasn't Mandy anymore. I was the evil soul that had consumed me the first day I had my kill. I loved killing, of course no one knew that about me. I had always kept that sort of stuff to myself. I knew my family wouldn't like my real self. No one would accept that I am a killer. Of course we are natural born killers, we are born just for that, we were _created_ just for that, killing. In that instant I realized I was actually like the Volturi in that way. They knew we were killers, they embraced it. They didn't try to change that. But my anger and fury didn't decrease. They took my sister; they took her without her permission. They kidnapped her and made her _bleed_!

I felt the venom seethe through my mouth, and my lips suddenly stung with the familiar burning the venom caused, but I _liked_ it. I always liked the feeling of the burning venom seething through my mouth into my victims wound. It was sickening, but it was true. I liked being a killer. I knew I should be shunned for being what I am, and I knew if the wolves heard me talking like this they would kill me on the spot, but I couldn't stop. Suddenly my mind filled with thoughts of being what I am, a killer. I wanted the kill again. In my mind, suddenly Jake appeared. He looked disappointed. But I saw myself attack him, and my venom filled his body and I watched in awe as he convulsed on the ground in pain. I saw him take his last breath as his chest stopped its automatic movements. But it changed, I saw him convulse again, but in agony as he screamed from the burning fire in his veins. And as his endless cries for help, he stopped breathing.

My mind filled with the beautiful picture of a Jake, but it was changed, and he could be mistaken for an angel. I felt my body running automatically to Volterra with only my memory of the way as my mind and body was consumed with the beautiful picture of my angel. He was the most gorgeous beauty I had ever seen. His wolf genes were enhanced as the venom had changed him into a part vampire. His eyes rang red as he pounced on innocent humans. To say I wasn't completely consumed with the mindless hope was a lie. I wanted this Jake. A Jake that could relate to me, a killer. A demonized angel roaming the earth as a half living goddess as he pounced on his prey with a child like grace. I knew it was selfish thought, but I knew if I asked this of Jake he would die before he made his decision.

He was a wolf, he couldn't change that, and it would be betrayal. But I was his imprint, and what I want I get. I let my mind wonder on the hopeless thoughts of innocent angel turning into a guiltless killer like me. A pretty angel like beauty that could seduce my kill without a second thought. I wanted to be this me, the real me, but my dad wouldn't allow it. He wanted me to be like he wanted me. He wanted me perfect, to be his little angel and to never hurt a fly, but that wasn't me. And I knew I wanted to make my family happy, but I needed to make me happy. I only just realized that now, I wanted to be like that, but would Jake allow it? Would he be willing to live and love a killer? The possible murder of his helpless and innocent little humans he loved so much? Would that be me? Would I allow myself to be that? A true Volturi? Almost like a baby Jane? I had heard the stories of Jane from Edward's mind. She was an ever sweet killer who had the power of pain. She was what I would be like. A hopeless lonely killer who fed off humans for fun?

I felt my mind wondering back to Jake. I always needed his approval, and if he didn't want me, I would die. I had become dependant on him. I needed him to survive. And if he regretted being with me, I wouldn't live. I would have the Volturi take my life the second he turned his back. I saw a familiar ocean coming up and I dropped the bag I had carried with me on the ground as I dived into the freezing water and began to swim. My orignal angel's face showed in my mind. I didn't want him to have to change for me, I love him the way he is, but he doesn't understand. Every second I'm with him I get thirsty, his scent drives me crazy and it hurts to be around him. It is like a drug, slow and endless, impossible to stop. I want to snap his throat every second.

I wanted him here with me; I wanted my angel to be by my side. I wanted his sweet taunting scent around me every second. It surprised me how much I really need him. And I laugh every time I thought of myself as a self conscious 11 year old with my old glasses on my nose and a book in my arms that was afraid that Jake would actually notice a little thing like me. I feel older now, almost an adult, and with that I can make my own choices. I already made this one. I am going to take out the Volturi, no matter who else I have to kill to do that.

_**Jake's point of view**_

I had exhausted my list of possible escapes. The Cullens haven't let me leave their sight since Mandy left. She hasn't made a call, hasn't even sent Alice a vision. The second she jumped out the window, I tried to run after her, but I couldn't. They wouldn't let me. They said it's too dangerous. But she is my imprint, and I need to get to her. I need her, and I need to find a way to get her. I thought I knew her, though. I thought she wasn't a rash person. But the second we heard her scream, she wasn't herself. Her eyes had been completely black, but not like normal vampires. Her whole eye was pitched black; there was no trace of there even being anything but pupil, or even the white in your eyes. She had been something different. Her hands held fire and her hair was slightly tasseled. She looked like a demon mixed with an angel. My angel.

As I paced back and forth through her room, Alice sat on the bed and looked for in her visions. She had said everything about the Volturi disappeared. That even Mandy's future was gone, even Jessica's. And as I kept pacing my mind raced. I needed to know she was safe until I can get to her. I need to get to her, and soon. I don't think I can have her gone for much longer before I go crazy. I had just gotten her back. Although, Edward said the second Mandy saw that Jessica was gone, her soul was gone. She had turned into some thing different, and she wasn't Mandy anymore. He didn't know if Mandy was even still alive. She was something completely driven on the kill. Her thoughts had rung the pure fury she felt and the only thing she could think of was killing the Volturi.

"Mandy, No!!!" Alice suddenly shouted as she sobbed silently to herself. Before I could blink Jasper was holding Alice in his arms. He rubbed her back as she yelled Mandy's name as she was stuck in a senseless vision. She suddenly sat up straight and turned to me. Her expression scared me. It made my heart sink. It was like she was disgusted and disappointed.

"What did you see Alice?" I managed to squeak out. It was as if my whole world sank. She looked like she saw a ghost and I couldn't understand why.

"Mandy…she killed a human…for fun….she just…and the human….Mandy….she can't be…and then she….she just killed her and sat and laughed. The vision disappeared. Mandy and the human…they were….after she…Jake….Mandy…it can't be her. It can't be Mandy. Jake she isn't going to stop until she kills them all, all of the Volturi who had seen her sister. She wants Jess back, and she doesn't care who she hurts. She won't stop, we have to stop her." Alice dry sobbed. My heart felt like it was shattered. I couldn't…I couldn't believe she would…

_**Edward's point of view**_

Everyone was in chaos about Mandy. Her thoughts had _scared_ me. Such evil for such young a girl. It wasn't her anymore; it was like a demon took over her body. I had never felt such evil from such a small being. I have heard Mandy's thoughts many times, and I was always surprises…and scared to have her around and to think what she does. She is very…sadistic. She is like the Volturi almost. I can see it in her mind. I hear her true thoughts. She wants to be like them, to be able to kill and do what she wants and be who she wants without guilt. She replays the same memory over and over, her first kill.

She had felt…whole. She wanted to be a killer, to drink human blood and to kill without the thought of disappointing everyone. She is only still here to make her family happy, but she is not who she says she is. She loves being the monster we try not to be. She likes feeling human blood drain into her throat. I had heard the senseless things she had done before she came. She would sneak off during the night and drink humans. She had been two people while only showing one, and now I am scared that the more dominant one will show. The true Mandy is not a good one, but I don't think it _is_ Mandy. When she is with Jake that is the real Mandy. Or at least that is what I want to believe.

When Jake is around…she thinks of being a mother, of raising little kids with Jake being her knight in shinning armor. She wants the fairy tale life, but then when he is gone, she wants her old life back, but with Jake. She dreams of having Jake like her, of him being a vampire…not a werewolf. She wants him to be a 'killer' like she is. Like she believes she is. She wants everyone to be okay with her killing without reason. But that can't be Mandy. When I see into her mind, it's almost like something is thinking that for her, it is trying to make her be like that. Like something is controlling her, but it still cares about what she cares about, like she is still in there.

But that thought flew when I felt a pressure on my mind. I was frozen in fear as I saw Alice's vision. I saw Mandy, her eyes were died completely pitch black with spots of red. But she was different. She looked older, like she aged 6 years in one night. She looked 18. Like she was new. She ran up to a small human form. I saw the old Mandy take recognition. She suddenly hugged the form to her body, and she sunk her teeth into the little neck of the young teenage girl. She dropped the girl carefully to the ground. Before anything else could happen, the vision stopped and I could hear Alice dry sobbing downstairs. It surprised me to see Mandy be that…different. But something told me we were missing something in the vision, like we needed to see the end to see what really happens. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because Mandy's revenge trip, but what can I do?

"You know it's easy to tell when you're deep in thought." I heard Asha's scratchy voice as it was coated with sleep. I turned from the window to my new angel. Asha is…well she certainly isn't Bella. She has dead straight brunette hair and almost glowing white eyes. She has perfect porcelain like skin and full round lips. Her smile could light up a room. She is my own personal goddess. And her blood is almost unnoticeable, but she is getting frailer, and she won't be able to hold on much longer. Maybe a couple of weeks on tops two months. I didn't want her to suffer, but she insisted on staying human as long as she can.

"Mandy took off." I whispered. I watched my angel as she nodded silently. She could see the distress in the family, and she didn't like it. She always knew that Mandy was different, that she wanted a different way of life than we wanted. She has expressed her interest in trying Mandy's way of life. She has become the closest to Mandy since living here. No one seems to want to get close to her until she becomes a vampire, their afraid they'll hurt her. Well everyone, but Emmett. He constantly annoys me with his antics. Although Asha assures me that she loves having him come up and comfort her. She loves having them come to see her, any time Carlisle comes in she gets in the best mood. The family treat her like an infection. She tries to show it doesn't bother her, and with Esme constantly checking on her, it comes easily. But Bella's family…they try to stay away. They usually come in once in a while and say hi, and say how much they want her to be changed, but they don't show it.

"I could feel her energy." She whispered frailly back. Asha always surprises me. She says things like that, that she can feel people's energies, and she can feel when they are coming. Of course I completely can believe her because she constantly gives me evidence. Carlisle says that might carry on to her vampire life. Everyone thinks that her power will be hiding, mainly her scent and sounds and movements and stuff. I couldn't agree more.

"Does she ever…well does Mandy ever express an interest in trying to change Jake when she comes to see you?" I asked seriously. I saw how suddenly her features ran cold and her body went rigid. I could tell she was having a battle with herself. She didn't know whether to tell me or not. And as I tried to read her mind, I could tell she was blocking me as she sang Flyleaf songs in her head. I could tell that was a yes, she just didn't want to betray Mandy.

"I cannot tell you, I am sorry." She said formally as she starred absentmindedly at the wall. She fiddled with her thumbs and she bit her lip. I tried to walk over to sit down, but the second I made a movement, she heaved herself off the bed and ran for the bathroom. This had become a constant lately. As her illness slowly sucked the life out of her. She wanted to act tough, to try to be tough for her family, but it wasn't working. I held her hair back and rubbed her back as she heaved the only thing she had eaten for days in the toilet. I didn't like seeing my angel suffering, but every time I tried to do something she would tell me she was fine. For a second I was completely okay with changing her, so maybe she wouldn't go through this. But it made no difference, because just shoes me away after a make a suggestion. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, angel. I am here no matter what. Don't be sorry for something you can't control." I said quietly as I pulled her gently into my arms and rocked her back and forth as she cried into my shoulder. For moments I saw her true thoughts. She missed Mandy, she felt disappointed in herself, and she wanted to be with me. But not like this. Every time that thought passed her mind she scowled her self. I could never get a good feel on what she was truly trying to say by that. It seemed like she meant by being sick, but that wasn't what I kept seeing. I saw…humans…and death. And it took me too long to figure out what was really wrong. She wanted what Mandy wanted, but she didn't want to loose me. She thought I would hate her. I would never hate her. "Shh, Angel, it's okay."

"No, Edward it's not. I need to tell you something, but you can't be mad, okay?" She asked as she kept her eyes low and she ducked her head. She looked vulnerable, and sad. I nodded my head and motioned for her to go on. "Edward…I love you, which surprised myself since it hasn't even been that long since we met, but I want to be like Mandy. Or I want what Mandy wants…I know it seems…wrong, but I to try every way of vampire life before I decide my diet when I am changed. But at the same time I know you are committed to being like Carlisle, and I know you would never harm another human, and I would like to know your view on this."

"Asha…if being with you while you experiment different aspects of vampire life is what I have to do to be with you I will do it. Of course, I can't join you…Carlisle would be very disappointed…but I am willing to leave for while…while you try your new life style trails." I worded my answer carefully. She threw her arms around my waist and shouted in glee. I had never seen her this happy. It made me all fuzzy inside.

_**Bella's point of view**_

It's been 3 hours since Mandy left. Livi has been on edge, Mattie has been attached to my hip and all the kids have been in the basement oblivious to what happened. I never thought this would happen. I never really thought the Volturi were real. I thought it was just some myth that Edward made up to scare me. But now as Mandy ran to save her stolen sister from the Volturi and we all just sat back and waited, it made me...furious. But as I looked down at my sweet babies Renesmee and Angel. Angel's eyes were still something everyone talked about. The unnatural beautiful rainbow color made her look like a true angel. And Renesmee's beautiful chocolate brown eyes made her look like a goddess sent to earth. Everyone says she looked like me…but I say she looked like Mattie. His beautiful human blue eyes would have been something to look at.

"Bella, come on, we feed the babies." Mattie whispered into my ear. Even though Renesmee and Angel looked as if they were 4 months, we still called them our babies, because they are. Renesmee's gift is amazing. She can project her memories into people's mind by touch, and Angel…well Angel is like Jane…she can inflict pain on people with only one thought…but she can hurt more than one person at a time. We have tried to teach her to control it, but sometimes she slips, and we all forgive her. She isn't like Renesmee. Renesmee is quieter, and prefers to use her gift to talk; Angel shows her feeling with speech. They already have everyone wrapped around their little fingers. Especially Asha. One night I caught them crawling into her room and when they woke her up, she only laughed and scooped them up in her arms and they fell fast asleep. Usually they try to sneak in there every night. And we usually don't catch them, but Asha sometimes brings them back to their cribs. Sometimes she'll just let them lay with her and Edward. My family had added onto our old home to fit everyone comfortably. Although they still have their Forks home, we try to stay in Vancouver.

And now with the whole Mandy think today, everyone has been in total auto pilot. I can still hear Alice dry sobbing with Jake in Mandy's room as they try to figure out why she had hurt the human. Something in me says that she really didn't hurt the human, but tried to save her. I had been trying to convince them, but no one seems to care. They just want to get to the bottom of it. Mattie hasn't stopped worrying, any minute I swear he is going to jump through the window and follow the small scent that is left of her. Or whatever what was left of Mandy. I had seen her before she left. It wasn't…her. It had to be something else, something different. She had never showed so much hatred for one being before. She usually has a blank expression. Jake says she is good with hiding her emotions. I try to just go along with him, but I can see something has his logical sense. He is fighting himself. He wants to follow her, but he also knows we would catch him before he could.

"Mattie, do you think Mandy will be okay?" He stood frozen as I asked him that. He has tried to stay away from that subject. He wants her to come back, but he also wants Jess back. He wants to be able to see both of them happy and well.

"Bella, I think…in time she will fine, and we can continue the way we were supposed to." He said as he took Renesmee in his arms and started feeding her. She smiled up at him as she yawned and rubbed her little fists to her eyes and rubbed off sleep. I could see her beautiful eyes through her lashes as she looked up at her father. I could see the father and daughter bond they had, and usually they are attached. She clings to his legs as he walks around the house, and when he hunts, she goes with him. He usually doesn't feed them at home, he takes them hunting. But I can see he doesn't trust whoever took Jessica. It almost made me want to cry that he seems so…protective over Jessica too. It's like he is everyone's father.

Charlie and Mattie had gotten along great. Never once had I seen them show a bad look to each other, or ever said anything less than family like. Charlie excepts Mattie as a part of the family and he accepts being a vampire. Ang isn't bad either. She loves it, although she sometimes slips away at night to see Ben again. It's sad to see her hurt so much over a lost lover. She seems better with us, though. She loves being how she is. We usually hear her in the trees above the house as she tests her speed and strength. It is kinda funny. She makes little kid noises as she runs around the meadow in the back of the house. Every seems to gravitate to the back meadow, too. Like it's the new place to just…relax. I usually take the kids out there to play. It isn't very far. It is just through the back yard, through the woods, and you're there. It is very big and great for baseball when we decide to play. Which is whenever Alice has a vision that shows a thunderstorm.

"Mattie, she…when she left, she wasn't…Mandy anymore. I mean she was…something…evil, almost. I wish I knew what was wrong." I said quietly. He turned swiftly and I could see the venom pooling in his eyes, as tears that will never fall. I felt bad for him, my mate was suffering a great deal of pain because of one little girl, his little girl. No matter how much Livi denied it, Mattie was the true father to Mandy. He was the one who looked after her, and Mandy accepted that. She knew Livi was busy with the other kids, and she had to be strong. She had to show everyone that she was okay with being the eldest and most responsible. And somehow she was, she was the mature one in the small family. We had all watched as she matured and grew faster than her sister. It was like she was a new species of vampire, different from what Jessica was. And Carlisle has said that many times that he believes Mandy is much more advanced in vampire ways.

He thinks that when Mandy and Jessica were in the womb, Mandy had gotten more of the vampire gene than Jessica had received. Jessica is only about 45% vampire, but Mandy is almost 65% vampire. Edward had…described some of the things he had heard in Mandy's mind. He said she knew more about the way vampires really were, and she had done things she wasn't proud of, and things she was proud of. I had tried to talk to her about it, but she would always change the subject. I couldn't blame her, I mean who would want to talk about things that were supposed to be privately in her head.

"Bella, when Mandy comes back, we will discuss it. If something is wrong with her, we will figure it out later, but as of right now…she is just Mandy…" He said sadly as he set a now sleeping Renesmee back in her crib. I sighed as I continued to feed Angel. She looked up at me and smiled as she hungrily drank her donated blood. Usually Sammy or Samantha will sneak in and just feed them their own blood, but I shooed them away. I guess Renesmee and Angel just like either one.

"What's wrong, momma?" Little angel asked as she stroked my cheek. I just smiled as kissed her on the top of her head.

"Nothing, baby, nothing." I said quietly as her eyes shut silently and I heard her soft little even breathes. I carefully lowered her into her crib and shut the door after me. I could still heard Mattie pacing in our room as he went over plans to get Mandy back, but I knew, it won't work.

_**Carlisle's point of view**_

I went over the evidence countless times, and as I sat in my chair in my new study, it wouldn't fit. Johnny has been going over anything that could help find an answer. We tried to find anything that could tell us why Mandy did that, how she did that. It was almost like her body was being taken over, like she was not…well Mandy anymore. Steph and Esme have come up to try to persuade us to go hunting, but we refuse. Our goal is to help Jacob, and by doing that we must find out what caused Mandy to react like that.

"Maybe it was her vampire side coming out, when we get hungry or angry, it's like a monster takes over our bodies, right, so maybe it was her monster, mixed with her humanity. I mean, she is a new species, and she is almost completely different from Renesmee, Angel, and Jessica. She is more vampire than human, so maybe it is the toxins in her body mixed with the venom, causing some kind of personality change." Johnny tried endlessly to put the pieces together, but it just doesn't fit. I mean his statement is possible, but not completely plausible.

"True, but would a human's gene's change like that, would a human even possibly be able to have those drastic changes happen to their bodies so fast? Did you see her eyes? A vampire has never had that happen, even a human has never had that happen. No one's eyes can just completely turn black as if there was an oil spill. It had to be something demonic. I am not an expert on…possession, but it is possible. Something evil must have taken over her, she would never have acted like that. Especially not to young Jacob. I have seen the relationship between imprints, and no one can just ignore it like that. I have never seen that happen. It just isn't…possible. It was…." I tried to explain.

"But would an entity be able to take over a half vampire, half human so easily and so…drastically. There must be…something she hasn't told us, something no one knows about her that would cause such a thing…" Johnny said quietly. He makes a point. No vampire has ever been…possessed. Our species is basically dead. We cannot just get our minds taken away by a non living spirit, and there just isn't enough human in her for that to happen. So she must be hiding something, Maybe a hidden thought or mood or attitude somewhere in her subconscious. Something that could cause that change to happen so quickly. "I mean maybe we are over thinking this, maybe it is simpler than this."

"Maybe…" I trailed off. I thought of anything that could of caused such a thing to happen to such a sweet girl. If only Mandy was here to explain…**CRASH!** Suddenly Johnny and I ran from the room to find what happened. We saw Olivia, on the ground dry sobbing, yelling 'my baby' over and over. I felt sorry for the lost mother, two of her children are gone and she can't do anything.

"I am going to find her, we must find her." Jacob said aggressively as he ran up the stairs to retrieve his things. I was thinking in over drive now. We cannot just let Jacob leave to go find his missing imprint, but how can we make him stay here? It must be killing him to be away from her. I could see the hidden bond they had when she was here. It was like a secret that only they knew. They would smile to each other like they won the lottery. But when she left to save Charlie and Angela with Bella and Alice, she came back…different…a different person. Oh My! That's it. It must have been something that happened when they were gone, something that would have caused her to change so drastically so quickly! Now to figure that out…

_**Unknown Point of view **_

What a beautiful day! As the sun was shinning and the clouds were only coming back, I felt…sad. But as I ran around in the woods behind my house, I felt the mood change. Suddenly, everything was in slow motion, and everything seemed to be…sad….or angry…like a scary movie. I didn't like the feeling, I thought coming outside for the second time in two years would feel…great…but I guess not. Two years ago I had been running around my yard and I had been attacked by something…I don't really remember what it was…but it hurt me. I had slipped into a coma after I had been slammed into something and I had hit my head so hard it completely knocked me out. Although, after waking up I still wasn't…me. I can't really talk anymore…it comes out as stuttered speech and it doesn't make any sense, so most just consider me mute.

I don't like the feeling…I feel…useless. And it's all because of that thing. I don't really remember what it was…I can barely remember anything anymore. My mother left to go get my brother from school and she left me home alone, she locked all the doors, but I snuck out my window. She doesn't trust me alone anymore. And I didn't trust myself.

As I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets, I walked deeper into the woods, but suddenly something hit me from the side. I felt a jolting pain go through my hand as I broke the fall with my wrists. I looked up to see a big fire around me. But as I let out a choked scream, that sounded more like a whimper, I felt someone put a hand under my chin. When I opened my then closed eyes I saw an Angel from heaven. He had beautiful blonde hair pulled into a pony tail. He had some stubble on his face, and a sinister smile. His eyes pure blood red, but they didn't scare me.

"Hold on, I want to keep this one." The angel said as he suddenly bit down on my wrist. It sent a fire into my veins and I was only able to let out one scream before I was completely immersed in fire and my head went into darkness.

_**Mandy's point of view**_

As I swam deep in the ocean, I felt the familiar burn in my throat that told me I needed to feed. Being around Jake has it's disadvantages. It can be painful, and before I left I had been closer to him than I ever had been. We were like one being sharing a soul, sharing one mind and body. I don't really remember much about Jake at this moment. My whole mind and being was consumed with thoughts of killing the guiltless bastards that had hurt my sister. That was all I could focus on, and with my fury and anger still in complete tack, and with the terrorizing monster still feeding off the raw energy in my body, I felt…new. I felt like I was actually living for once. I felt like _me._

And I knew as long as the Volturi are still alive and my sister is in their possession, I must stay like this. But as I swam deep in the ocean, I knew, I couldn't hunt yet. I must wait to get to Volterra, then I will hunt, and it won't be long. I am almost to the shore where the front gates to city are only a couple of hundred miles away. It won't be long before I can rip their defenseless bodies apart with my bare hands and burn them one by one as they scream for me to stop hurting them and to just leave. It made me almost laugh every time I thought of it. Here I am, barely 12 years old but yet I am the most powerful being to walk the earth. As long as my powers are in tack, I have no weakness, except Jake.

It was almost unbearable to be away from him. But I knew I would have already taken his life if I was around him like this. I am not stable to be around anyone breakable right now. I could rip someone's throat out without even meaning too. And Jake may, be a werewolf, but he is weak. He isn't bullet proof like vampires, he isn't a vampire, that's the problem. The first night I gave myself to him I was still learning about myself, about being a vampire with all this power. And I knew I couldn't really hurt him as bad as I could now. I am deadly to be around, and anyone who upsets me, winds up dead. It isn't right for him to be able to love me, but yet he does. He accept my power, my strength. Although I wonder if he ever realizes, that one day, he will die. He is still half human…sort of. He can still get hurt, and can still catch diseases and stuff. One day, he will die, even if it is an accident. But me, I am more vampire than human. I can take on an army of a billion and still come out alive without a scratch.

That is the problem. I want him to be like me, to be able to not get hurt and to be able to do anything without worry. But am I willing to take his soul, his life, his everything away for my selfish needs and wants? No. I am not willing. Only if he is completely okay with everything I am. Everything that I will be. But that is the thing, if _I _change him, he might not even be a real vampire, he might be like I am. I am not even half human. And I have tried to heal humans with my venom, they sometimes don't become a full vampire. They become a messed up, vulnerable version of one. And sooner or later, I will be changed into a full vampire. Not some screwed up half like I am now. I am not even like my sister. She is the perfect half. She is a true hybrid. She can be whichever she wants. She can come across as full human, I can't.

People know I am different, like my family. I never realized that until I met Jake. I wanted to be able to be normal for him, to be a normal human imprint like the other wolves supposedly have. To be able to…drink and eat human food…to have normal human kids. I can't do that. I am not what he deserves. He deserves better, and I knew that from the start. But he just doesn't realize it. One day, I think he will, but I am afraid for that day. If he does, I won't be able to live without him, without our love. I'm worried that if I do loose him, I don't really know what I will do. I am guessing I will try to get myself killed, like Edward was going to do. I had heard his thoughts back when I first met him, and they weren't pretty.

As I walked onto the shore of Italy…I felt powerful. I felt like I had made it, and I know now I am going to save my sister…no matter what. I will do whatever it takes. I need her back, she is my other half. My power balances hers. And if she isn't there to balance it, I can't be held responsible. I still have the raw fear in my heart that they might have already hurt her, even killed her. I won't let that happen, but if it did I will burn every human in Volterra alive! She is not to be messed with.

"_What if she wants to be in Volterra, to be a Volturi?"_ My conscience asked silently in my mind, I had been hearing the same voice every second in my head. But I haven't been able to answer anything it asks. What if she does want to be there? I would have never even thought of that. She never even wants to hurt bugs, she never hunts, even when she has too. That is why her power is so weak, because she has no way or balancing it with her diet. She doesn't hunt like I do. I hunt both human and animal. At night I still sneak off and take blood, even when I am not supposed to. She never even hunts animals. She feels it will be a crime against nature. And the Volturi kill and hurt people daily. They are the people who kill the rogue vampires that hunt conspicuously. She would never go to the one place where lives are most likely taken every second. She knows what they do.

But why didn't she make any noise. Jeesh, I am going to drive myself crazy with all these unanswered questions. I smiled as I started running on the road that would lead to Volterra. And as I ran, my soul felt like it was ripping apart. And suddenly my vision was taken away and I was somewhere else, mentally. A vision, like Alice's?

**I saw Alice looking for my future. She was rocking back and forth as she tried to look for some way to see me. I always knew she couldn't see my future, and I used it to my advantage. I tried to stay hidden as well as possible. I needed to stay hidden. No matter what. But suddenly she screamed and she gripped onto Jasper as he whispered soothing words into her ear.**

"**Mandy's future is gone! It's usually just fuzzy, but now it's gone, when I saw her last…she was with someone, he looked like Jake…but he was a vampire…I could tell. I mean you were almost identical…but he had glowing red eyes! Unless…"She trailed off. I could see her eyes register what it most likely meant. I was going to change him… but I promised myself I wouldn't!**

"**Alice, was anyone else with them?" Jasper asked as Jake stood frozen staring at Alice. Alice suddenly held a sketching pencil and a pad of paper. Her hands moved magically over the paper. I could see a little figure bundled up in a blanket…like a baby…it couldn't be…I would never…I mean I did…with Jake…but…**

"**She's pregnant, and the baby changed Jake…maybe?" Jasper said quietly to himself as Jake stood frozen. I could see it almost made him cry.**

"**You mean…I'm gonna be a dad?" He said quietly to himself. Suddenly his face had the happiest smile I had seen. It almost made me cry. But I would never have a baby, I had sworn to myself I wouldn't! I would not let myself. No! Alice Change the vision now! I am not going to have a baby! **

Suddenly I was thrown out of the vision when a car stopped on the road next to me. It was a man…maybe 23 or 24. He smiled down at me. His car was a silver Porsche that had black flames drawn all over the back. He smiled seductively at me as he raised an eye brow. I only now registered that I am sitting on the ground, with my head in my hands as my mind replayed the vision.

"Need a lift, babe?" He asked as he tried to make himself look tougher as he held out a hand. I just smiled slyly. I need to hunt, now I can hunt. I quietly got off the ground and slid into the car. I slammed the door behind me. He didn't start the car back up though, he slid over and put his hand high on my leg. I just felt my eyes get darker if that were possible. He shut his eyes as he leaned over and tried to kiss me. I just laughed silently and suddenly my teeth dug into his neck. He let out a little whimper as I sucked the sweet liquid from his neck. He made no move to push me off as I slowly drank the liquid. He only held still and breathed evenly. I only drank enough to quench my thirst, when I was done, I left his now sleeping(thanks to my power) body leaning on the window as I opened the door and started running. I was glad it was now pitch black out. I felt my body regain the missing power I lost with my thirst. My power felt new and my eyes tinted a lighter black.

I felt recharged as my now well fed body ran with all its strength. I kept replaying the vision in my head, and it scared me so much. Jake wanted to be a dad, but I am not having kids, I will not. I can not even trust myself around anything living let alone a little baby. What if I accidently forget to feed and then I suck the baby dry? What if I loose my temper and I crush the baby with my bare hands? I will resent myself forever, and so would Jake. It just isn't a possibility. I can't just have a baby; I would kill it in less than one second. But as I kept running, I was pulled into another vision, but this time, I didn't stop. My body kept running.

**I saw Alice and Jasper on the bed, they were dry sobbing together. And I could see Bella in the back round, saying how much she thinks it's her fault. I couldn't hear what they were saying completely, but as I kept listening, it got louder.**

"**Bella, it's not your fault, no one knew she would join the Volturi." Mattie said as he came up behind Aunt Bella. I could see the despair in his eyes, and the betrayal as he hugged Aunt Bella to him. Nothing seemed to make any sense, I mean where is Jake? Is he there, or is he just…eating maybe? No…is he even alive?**

"**But we could have stopped Jake from going after her, and now….she killed him…."Aunt Bella trailed off as suddenly her eyes filled with the venom that would never come. I could hear Renesmee and Angel in the back round playing and shouting happily as they ran up to Aunt Bella and Uncle Mattie. I couldn't help but smile subconsciously. I was happy they were able to be happy at such a time. I mean I can understand what's happened, I'm not dumb. I…joined the Volturi…and I killed Jake.**

"**Bella, he isn't dead…he just…he isn't Jake anymore. I mean he didn't die when she changed him. And she did save Jessica, give her credit for that." Alice tried to argue as she held onto Jasper with everything she had. Jasper nodded silently as he stroked Alice's cheek. So, didn't kill him, I changed him? That makes no sense; I promised myself I would never harm him. And how could I join the Volturi? They…they took Jessica!**

"**The Volturi probably brain washed her. She would never join them. She…she would never hurt anyone." Jasper tried to stick up for me, and how wrong he will be. It seems no one knows anything about. They just assume I am a complete angel, but I am the opposite. I am a vampire, and I don't hide it, I don't try to change it. I embrace it. I will never hide my true nature. And I think that is problem. Maybe…the vision was a sign. Maybe when I get Jess out of there, I should…stay there. I mean I belong there. I am not a true Cullen, or even the new Mendes from how Aunt Bella puts it. **

**I would never hurt Jake, though. I have enough self control to keep him alive, and just as he is. I would never change him. Now I need to figure out why I changed him? I mean he would never want to be changed, would he? I wouldn't think he would, I mean he loves being a werewolf…not a vampire. We are his natural born enemies…I am his natural born enemy. And I am exactly the type of vampire he kills, the ones he enjoys killing. And I will always be that one type of vampire, and I won't change that.**

**I know what I have to do, but can I do it? Will I be strong enough to get my sister out of there and not kill the Volturi and too live with them? It seems almost impossible for me. But how can I kill them, when they are really my only way of leaving the family that held me dear for so long? But they also don't know me. They don't understand the things I have done, the things I want to do.**

I snapped out of the vision faster than before. And I could still feel myself running forward. It feels like it will take me years to get to Volterra. I mean I am only half vampire. If I was full I would have already been there. I guess it is pretty good I am not there faster. It will give me more time to think. And this is a tough choice. Do I just leave my family and go to the Volturi, the people who took my sister? The people who hurt her and took her away from a family that loves and adores her? But if I go back to my family, will I be able to? Will I be able to hide my true self from my family?

Will I be able to hide it from Jake? The one person who I feel will accept me no matter what I do and who I hurt? Sooner or later, he will wake up during the night and find that I am not there. He will follow my scent and find me hunting. He will figure it out sooner or later. And after that he won't want me anymore. It reminded me of what Vara said the day Jake and I….well, you know. "You should keep him, and don't loose him."

That night I had thought I would never loose him, that it wasn't even possible…but I could, and I can loose him. I could loose him forever, and never get him back. If he ever found out that…that I had killed people…he would never even want to see me again. I would loose him forever. He would have to leave me; the pack wouldn't allow him to _stay_ with me. Who would ever want to stay with me after that? Jessica was the only who ever knew I hunted humans, and she promised to never say anything. To never even think about it because of Edward now. I hope she kept that promise. But…if she didn't Edward would have heard her…he would have said something by now….wouldn't he? I mean he should have.

It would have the logical thing to do, if he knew that I was betraying his family, that I was betraying my own family. Unless he does know, and he just never said anything. But why would he? I never did anything for him? Thinking about Edward made me miss Asha. It had only been about a week, but I had grown close to her. She was like Jessica to me, a close person I could tell everything too. Asha always used to give me blood when I was thirsty and I needed the strength. Aunt Bella thought it was Renesmee and Angel taking blood at night, sometimes they would take some too, but not a lot.

Although I tried to just hunt, because Asha was already so weak. She was so close to death that she could sometimes not even move for hours at a time. I usually carried her everywhere so she wouldn't be cooped up in the house. She always loved when I would take her out running when Edward was showering or out hunting. It was quite fun for me, too. Her laugh was like bells and she looked so happy when she was running. She didn't seem so sick when I was taking her out. She seemed…alive almost. Like someone who was just enjoying a day out, not someone who was dying of cancer like everyone treated her.

Of course, she loved everyone no matter what, but it aggravated her. It was always so funny to see her groan and throw pillows over her head when someone treated her like a baby. She would always turn to me and thank me for treating her like a human being. My 'reward' was when she sang to me. I always felt so…light when she sang; like I was just the little kid I was supposed to be. I could just be care free and enjoy something so simple and loving like her. Her voice was amazing, it sounded like thousands of angels singing their souls. She sang all of her favorite songs to me. They were mostly sorrowful, like death and heart break, but some where soft and loving. She sang one song I would never forget. It was soft, and quiet, but the lyrics were burned into my mind. It was about how she was the luckiest person in the world, it was her original. She considered her life to be gold, something she was proud of. She loved being apart of our family, to be able to live forever with us. At first, she hated us. She hated every vampire on the planet. But now she sees that…well she thinks we are good people, that we would never hurt anyone on purpose. Whenever she tried to say how good of a person I was, I would just nod and agree. I didn't want her to know how I really am. What I really do.

But she always said the same thing. She believed vampires were horrible beings, but not us. We are worth living. I don't think I even deserve to be thought of as living. But yet my family still love me, they still consider me family. I don't deserve their love; I don't deserve anything I have. I deserve to be alone…I deserve to be dead. And maybe that is one thing that will happen, but not until Jessica is safe and sound in the place she needs to be, home. But right now, she is probably being fed off of by horrible evil vampires that don't give two shits about her. She is just the pawn to them, a pawn to my family…why else would they take her, and hurt her. It made me sick to my stomach just thinking about it. I wanted to kill them, even more than before if that were possible.

I wanted them to rot in hell where they should be, and I will make sure that is where they end up, forever.

_**Jessica's point of view**_

Where am I? It's cold…and dark. I feel weak…and hungry. I can feel my eyes completely turning black as the hunger consumed my every thought. I wanted Mandy. I need her. She is the one who always protects me…but where is she? Where am I? All I remember…is being at home, I was writing in my journal…and someone came through my window. They smashed it…and they did something to me…oww my head! I felt behind my head and it was sticky and it smells like rust and salt. I tried calling to Mandy, it had always worked when we were kids. I focused my thoughts on Mandy, on finding her. But just as I was about to break through my barrier to my mind, a sudden light appeared and someone walked through the door.

"Hey beautiful, lunch time." An angel said as the light shined on his skin and made him sparkle. His eyes completely blood red and his hair was long to his ears. His smile was beautiful and his teeth are razor sharp…my angel. Suddenly as I tried to stand up, he grabbed something from outside and threw it in. It was a man, about 25. His eyes were brown…almost like Sammy's. His hair was covered in blood and his smile was crooked. His smell was amazing, but not the best…but he's human. "Eat up."

"No." I mustered the strength to say. The angel looked surprised at first…but then he smiled. He slowly came down to my level, and kneeled in front of me. He smelled like mint as the wind from outside blew in. I tried to be able to get up, to make a run for it, but I am so weak. I can barely move. Suddenly the angel made a grab for the man, and he…he…he killed him. He ripped his throat out and brought it out to me. He smiled and put a little on his finger, as if I am child.

"Eat." He commanded. I shook my head as I turned my head away and stopped breathing. The smell was so intoxicating; I almost made a dash for the now dead man. I was having a mental debate with myself as the angel brought the man's mangled throat to my lips and forced me to drink…I almost didn't…but I'm so thirsty…and he _is_ already dead…one sip won't hurt. But I didn't just sip; I drank the man dry and looked over at my angel for more. I felt my eyes slowly turn a light red…where as my then turned blue eyes were gone. My angel laughed and soon a little girl was thrown in front of me. Her eyes were solid white and her lips blue. I gasped in horror.

"She's…so little." I felt my lips mutter. I shook my head and curled into the farthest corner. I could see the room slightly clearer. The cement floors were cold and damp and the air was moist and smelled like delicious blood. There were chains hanging from the walls and everything is dark. The room could be one from a horror torture movie, where the killer makes the innocent victims go through tests to see if they'll live. I wish I was back home, with my family…my real family. I want mom, and Sammy, and Aunt Zoe and Uncle Emmett. I wish I had grandma Steph and Grandpa Johnny here.

"She was dead when she got here, come on beautiful, drink up…she'll build your strength." The angel said as he brought the little still body over to me and cut the base of her throat. It almost made me attack him, I wanted, no needed the blood. I felt like I could barely move…but she's so small…so _dead._ I couldn't…it just wouldn't be right…and Grandpa Carlisle would be so disappointed.

"Drink with me?" I asked quietly. The angel smiled slyly and bit into her arm. I brought my lips to her neck…it tasted…so amazing. And I suddenly felt strong, my eyes turning completely blood red. My body felt recharged. And the blood slid down my throat and quenched the dying parched feeling. It spread like wild fire in my veins and I felt like a new person. Maybe this is why Mandy drinks human blood. Because…I can't even describe it. It's like getting air for the first time…like looking down at a new born baby…absolutely addicting. Will I ever get to drink animal blood again? Can I? Will I be satisfied with it?

"Feeling better, beautiful?" The angel asked as he threw the carcass to the side where the now dead man's body lied. I nodded furiously. He smiled and walked over. He layed a hand on my cheek. I could feel his breath on my face, and it was almost unbearable not to breath it in. He smells…differently than my family…like…sweeter. And he doesn't have that musty smell like Jacob does. He could truly be an angel.

_**End of chapter 1/ A.n-**_

_**Hey everyone, I know, it's sad. The end of chapter one! I wanted this chapter to be a hell of a lot longer, but I didn't want the whole story to be done in just the first chapter. I will have the next chapter done by next week!**_


	2. She Wanted This

**A/n:** Hey guys, I am so sorry about making you wait so long for my update. My computer broke and I hadn't been able to write since. But I am back. And I am going to try to update every week like planned.

Chapter 2: NightmareMandy's point of view:

I had continued to run for hours, but soon I got too tired, even with the blood in my body. The human part over took me and I stopped in a small forest area and lied down under a big dying tree. I curled into a ball and closed my eyes. Running so far in so little time, with so little blood to feed off, really took a toll on me. I felt weak, and I could barely move my body. I knew all I needed was rest. An hour or two of rest. Although I felt like I was betraying Jess while just sitting and lying down. I knew she needed me, right now. But I couldn't move now. The raw rage and fear that had overcome at home only lingered in a thin fog, tainting my thoughts but yet not enough to push me more without feeling the exhaustion.

My mind had gone ballistic when I found out about Jess. Nothing seemed to make sense, all I knew was I had to save her. I needed to save her, still need to save her. But now, the anger was a dim light surrounding me, keeping me in the state of fury but the death I desperately wanted was replaced with determination. I didn't want this, I wanted to be home, surrounded in Jake's arms while Jess sat in our room laughing as we all had petty little pillow fights like kids needed to do. I wanted to hide my nature; the desperate need to kill for human blood that propelled me forward, and continue to be my family's angel.

But I knew now, this one stupid event that the Volturi caused, may put a permanent rift in our big happy family. I knew my family wants Jess back desperately, but I also knew they would be ashamed that I was related to them. That my name had ever graced their mouths. That my face was ever shown in their house. I knew I wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms that I now realized I wanted. But I can't dwell on that now, I must keep my game plan in mind. I knew, since the fury and hate is still with me, surrounding me, I couldn't use my powers. I knew that since I wasn't fully me, I am the evil monster that being a vampire entitled. And I have a long way to go before I can use my powers fully. I am not me right now, so my spirit isn't me. I need to be me again so I can use the powers my birthright gave me.

I sighed as I hugged my knees to my chest. I let my mind wonder to the little things I used to think about. Like wanting to be in school, to be a normal human. Although I knew they were stupid dreams Jess planted in my head. I knew I never really wanted those to be true. I just wanted what Jess wanted. And now it's too late. She is gone, and I need to get her back, safe and unharmed. Although I knew my family was probably trying desperately to find Jess and I, but I also knew I wasn't the main priority. They knew I could take care of myself, like I had since I was a baby, but Jess can't. She is too human, too dependent on us, and now she won't have us.

I let my mind shut down and I finally drifted into a slow and agonizing sleep. I took deep breaths to steady myself and soon I was unconscious. I couldn't really tell what I was dreaming about, until I saw the one face that kept me searching.

Jess lay on the floor, alone and curled into a ball. She had battered clothes on and they hung loosely off of her now skin and bones body. She was deathly pale. Her eyes were pitch black and her breathing was fast. She didn't look like the Jess I raised. The Jess I took care of all as kids. She isn't my baby sister. She is the scared, weak, frightened baby sister I knew I needed to find.

**Suddenly the door was ripped open and there stood a beautiful boy, he couldn't compete with my Jake, but he was beautiful. He smiled at my sister and her heartbeat went faster. Her cheeks gained a tiny blush. He pulled a body into the room and Jess fed hungrily. He smiled as he took some too. I could hear her silent pleas for me, as her thoughts screamed my name. She is alone, scared, and helpless. **

"**Mandy!" She screamed in her head. She curled into the corner when he left and she sobbed. She needs me. But suddenly everything changed. I was in the forest, Jess nowhere to be seen. And there was a beautiful russet wolf in front of me. His fur shined in the light. I went forward, but he growled at me. I stepped back. He was suddenly my angel, before I could even blink. Jake stood before me, or the dream me, and carefully stroked my cheek. I leaned into his touch and took even breathes. I closed my eyes in contentment.**

"**Why did you ruin my life? We were all fine before you came." He said sadly as he continued to stroke my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at him. He looked angry, but yet calm. He took a step back, and I took one forward. He kept trying to leave from my grasp. "Why did you kill me?"**

"**I di-dn't, I wou-l-ld ne-v-er. I lo-ove you, Jake. I could never hurt you." I stuttered. He just shook his head and chuckled. I looked helplessly at him and begged him to explain. He just laughed harder and suddenly stopped. He looked over at me. His eyes were blood red and his smile was pure evil.**

"**You killed Jess, too. She was so young, and you killed her. You killed me, our child, Asha, Bella, even my pack leader. He only tried to help you. He tried to find you to help find Jess, but you had to kill him." Jake said with a fury I had never heard. "I loved you! When you left I went after you! And you turned me! It killed me! I am dead! I am a vampire! You ruined everything!" **

"**Jake, I didn't…did I?" I asked quietly. He threw his head back and immediately barked laughter. He glared down at me as I whimpered and back up. His hands were glowing and his eyes started changing colors. His…power!**

"Yea, you did. And don't call me Jake. Only people I love call me Jake." He hissed. He pulled a pointed dagger from behind his back and he charged at me. I let out a blood-curdling shriek.

"NO!" I screamed as I shot up from my sleeping position. I put a hand to where my heart should be beating and felt nothing. There wasn't any blood or a wound. But my heart had stopped beating. Although I could still tell I was part human. My heart had finally died. The venom took over. But my blood was still human-like. I knew this day would come, but I didn't know I would miss my heartbeat. I sighed as I jumped up and stretched. I sighed. My body felt weak and strained. My bones cracked as I stretched each of my muscles.

I knew I would need to hunt soon, although the few hours of sleep helped. I felt…raw because of the dream, but the second I was done stretching I took off in the direction of Volterra. I knew I had a couple of days before I made it to the castle, but I was gonna run and not stop. I could hear the distant sounds of a small Italian city. At least now I can feed.

After she arrives in the small Italian City:

I walked around quietly and saw all of the happy looking people. I wonder what they would do if I just pulled back my lip and snuck my teeth into any of them. I knew they would kill me on the spot. I sighed as I continued to look at the innocent humans. I tried to choose carefully which one I would pick. They all seemed so appetizing. I couldn't pick. I walked through the crowd and found a pay phone. Although, you didn't have to pay you just needed to punch in the number. I sighed as I dialed auntie Bella's number. I heard it ring a couple of times and I rubbed my temple.

I wondered what she would say when she heard me calling. I wondered what the whole family would say. They would upset I hadn't found Jess yet. And probably pissed I left. And probably disgusted I would even try to call. I heard the phone ring a couple of times more before I heard a soft muffled breathing on the other side. It seemed to be like years before they muttered a 'hello'. I sucked in a deep breath.

"Bella, it's Mandy." I said roughly into the phone. My throat hurt from wasting my energy and not feeding. I heard a loud gasp from the other end of the line and soon I heard it switch to speakerphone. I sighed.

"Oh god, Mandy where have you been? Are you alright?" Auntie Bella screamed in the phone. I couldn't help but laugh. She cared, she actually cared. I had figured she would scream and yell at me for being a disappointment to the family. But she cared.

"Listen, I don't have much time to talk. I'm fine. I'm finding Jess. I don't know when or if I'll be back. But please, take care of the kids, especially Jake. Please let him know I love him, and always will, but he deserves better. Tell him to forget me." I said all in one breath. I ran a shaky hand through my messed up hair. I only just realized I must look really suspicious. A teenage girl with wrinkled clothes that just jumped out of a river. My body still ached with cold.

"Mandy wait, what are you talking about? Tell me where you are and the guys will leave now." Auntie Bella said frantically into the phone. I knew I couldn't let the guys come get me in this state. My body still thirsted for hunger; my eyes were still a very deep crimson. My thoughts still wanted to kill.

"No one can come, Isabella. I am not what I was." I said sadly as I subconsciously put a hand to my stomach. I could feel the hunger eating at me. I needed to feed, right now.

"Hold on, Mandy. Someone wants to talk to you." I heard auntie Bella said before she handed the phone over and I could hear the deep breathing on the other side. I felt one single tear fall from eye. My first tear.

"Mandy, oh god, honey, are you okay? Where are you? Please come back home. We will find a way to get Jess back, just please come home." I could hear Jake's frantic voice on the other end of the receiver. I sighed. I knew I can't just leave her there. I won't.

"I'm sorry Jacob, you need to forget me. I knew, whether or not I can find Jess, I won't be able to come back. Find someone who is worthy of your love, please." I felt more tears streaming down my face. I couldn't help but feel the human part of me show. I miss Jacob; I left my heart with him when I left. And I will never get it back.

"Mandy, you have to come back, you are my imprint. You're my forever. I can't forget you. I will never forget you. Please just come back to me." He cried into the phone. I could hear the desperation in his voice. I hated making him feel this much pain. I hate it. But I can't leave Jess.

"Jacob, I am going to find her, and then I will try with everything in my power to get back to you, but I won't let those parasites get away with this. I am going to save her, and punish every one of those demons because of it. I don't care if I die trying. They will perish." I said determinedly into the phone.

"Mandy, if you die so does our child. You are pregnant." He tried to convince me desperately. I sighed. Of course I knew I was pregnant. I knew from the second Bella was pregnant. My motherly instinct kicked in. I knew. And I know now.

"I know." I said sadly as I slammed the phone down. I looked around. I sighed. I saw a small coffee shop and I walked over at human pace and sat at a table. I saw a young maybe 14-year-old waitress walk over with a pen and pad in her hands. She smiled at me and gave me pitiful look. I felt a growl. She pulled out her pad.

"Ciao, mi chiamo Carie, io sarò il vostro server di oggi. Cosa posso ottenere?" She asked in Italian. Good thing I traveled as a kid. (Hello, my name is Carie, I will be your server today. What can I get you?)

"Solo un caffè nero, per favore." I answered back. (Just a coffee, please.). I smiled as I used my common knowledge for something. I felt…educated. She smiled and wrote it down and walked off. I pulled the, thank god, dry American Express card. I placed it in my front pocket. I knew my mother wouldn't care I was using money. Within minutes Carie was back with my coffee. I smiled as she smiled back. Although I could see something in her eyes.

"You Amayican." She said in her Italian accent. Although I knew she was saying I am American. I smiled and nodded. She scooped up my coffee and grabbed my hand and brought me into the store. Inside was nice, quiet. Like a some café. She pulled me into the back room and lied the coffee on a small end table and started searching through a basket. She pulled out a leather jacket, tight dark blue skinny jeans, a black t, and leather boots that laced. She threw them on the couch for me.

"Ti è scappata?" She asked sadly in Italian. (Did you run away?) I saw the sad look on her face. She traced the scars on my face. Her tiny hands were cold and felt blazing on my cold skin.

"Genere di." I said back in a sad voice. She sat next to me and gave me a sad smile. She seemed to be battling with herself. She bit her lip and thought over something. (Sort of.)

"Tu sei un vampiro." She said sadly. (You are a vampire) I could see the gears turning. She was thinking, and she wanted to know info. "Sono scappata anch'io, quando avevo 8. Ho preso i soldi da mia madre ma ho un biglietto qui. Ho trovato questo piccolo posto e il proprietario mi ha offerto un lavoro, perché mi vedeva come sua figlia. Aveva perso la sua in un incendio e non vedo come lei. Ho vissuto in Francia per la maggior parte della mia vita. E nel mio paese, hanno pensato che era il diavolo prendono vita. Mi sono rifiutato di crederci. E quando sono venuto qui, ho trovato una vita. Dico questo perché sei scappato troppo, io vedo che tu sei quello che pensano sono e voglio che tu a cambiare me. Se pensano che io sono il diavolo potrei anche essere uno."

(I ran away too, when I was 8. I took the money from my mother got a ticket here. I found this little place and the owner offered me a job because he saw me as his daughter. He had lost his in a fire and I look like her. I lived in France for most of my life. And in my country, they thought I was the devil come to life. I refused to believe it. And when I came here, I found a life. I say this because you ran away too, I see you are what they think I am and I want you to change me. If they think I am the devil I might as well be one.)

I looked straight at the girl. Her smile was genuine and I could tell she wasn't going to change her mind. I sighed. I walked over and quickly changed into the clothes she had lent me. She smiled as she looked me over. I grabbed her hand and she followed me out of the Café. She told the owner that she was going on break. She pulled me to an alley. I couldn't say the girl wouldn't make a good vampire. She had long wavy brunette hair and dark brown eyes. She had a one and a million smile and she was about 5'4. she wiped her hair out from her neck and lied on the ground.

"Aspetta, giovane, com'è che si sa della mia specie?" I asked as I brushed the rest of her hair away from her neck and I gave her my coat. She smiled and didn't even skip a beat. (Wait, young one, how is it that you know of my kind?)

"Quando avevo 6 anni, una bella donna mi ha portato a un castello con un gruppo di persone. esse alimentata da loro, ma sono scappato prima che mi potesse attaccare. Mi è stato salvato." (When I was 6, a beautiful woman brought me to a castle with a group of people. They fed from them, but I escaped before they could attack me. I was saved.) She said as she sent a silent pray. She nodded her head and slowly I brought my lips to her neck. I pulled back my upper lip and dug it into her vein. I took a good amount of blood before injecting the venom. She gave a whimper, but kept quiet.

I kept her in my lap as she went through the change. I thought of her way of knowing. The Volturi. They almost fed from her. Already I had a protectiveness that I had never felt over any human being. I wanted this girl to have a good life. A life worth living. And she wanted this.

She wanted this…

Jacob's point of view

We all sat rigid in the Cullen's living room as we waited for Alice to finish her vision. We are still waiting for Mandy to send us a vision, or call. Anything. I missed her like crazy. And Alice's erratic visions have made me think of my future. If I loose Mandy, our child dies. I will give anything for Mandy. And as we waited, I knew I lost her. I lost her the second she jumped out of the window. She left us.

"Jacob!" I heard Edward scream for me. They were in the kitchen and I could hear Bella speaking quickly into the phone. I could hear the familiar voice on the other end. It seemed like everything went into slow motion. It was my Angel. It's Mandy. I could hear her soft quiet voice on the other end. She called. That must mean she is getting back to normal.

"Oh god, Mandy where have you been? Are you alright?" Bella said frantically. She looked over at me with a smile of relief and she motioned me forward. I could hear the other end perfectly. I could hear Mandy's breathing coming fast on the other end coming fast. She was scared.

"_Listen, I don't have much time to talk. I'm fine. I'm finding Jess. I don't know when or if I'll be back. But please, take care of the kids, especially Jake. Please let him know I love him, and always will, but he deserves better. Tell him to forget me."_ I heard Mandy say sadly on the other end. I could hear her sadness and her fear, but I could also hear her protectiveness and her territorial stage coming out.

"Mandy wait, what are you talking about? Tell me where you are and the guys will leave now." Bella said as Emmett and Jasper stepped up quickly with Caleb and Mattie. They were ready. And I am coming with them. I can get Mandy back right now. We can go get her.

"_No one can come, Isabella. I am not what I was_." Mandy said sadly again. I could hear her voice thick with tears that would never come and I could almost see her forehead creasing with thought.

"Hold on, Mandy. Someone wants to talk to you." Bella said as she handed the phone over to me. I smiled subconsciously. Mandy.

"Mandy, oh god, honey, are you okay? Where are you? Please come back home. We will find a way to get Jess back, just please come home." I said frantically into the phone. Right now all I cared about was finding Mandy and getting her back. I need my imprint.

"_I'm sorry Jacob, you need to forget me. I knew, whether or not I can find Jess, I won't be able to come back. Find someone who is worthy of your love, please."_ She said in a monotone. She didn't mean it. She doesn't want me to move on. She must know I can't.

"Mandy, you have to come back, you are my imprint. You're my forever. I can't forget you. I will never forget you. Please just come back to me." I said while tears fell from my eyes. I need her back. She must come back, and since that vision Alice had, she can't be there unprotected.

"_Jacob, I am going to find her, and then I will try with everything in my power to get back to you, but I won't let those parasites get away with this. I am going to save her, and punish every one of those demons because of it. I don't care if I die trying. They will perish."_ I knew she meant it. She never leaves something unfinished. And she never leaves her family.

"Mandy, if you die so does our child. You are pregnant." I said desperately. It was a low blow. I could never do that to her. But I had to. If it will bring her back, she would never endanger our child.

"_I know."_ She said as she hung up. I stood shocked. She knew. Although her instincts probably told her the first second, how could she be there and not with us. She can't protect the child too. Bella grabbed the phone and slammed it down. She took off up the stairs. I felt tears come faster and I fell to my knees. She won't come back. She will get herself killed. I won't let it happen. I felt my fury pull me forward and I ran upstairs. I flew my bags all around. I grabbed whatever I could as fast as I could. I stopped at a picture of Mandy and I. It was on her birthday. We both glowed with such sheer happiness that neither of us notice that our hair was everywhere and we looked like we ran a marathon. We had both told each other how much the other really mattered. Of course from the start she knew that she was my imprint, but she didn't know that I loved her for more than that.

And that day I showed her how much I loved her. And of course every time I become my wolf the guys bust me for it. Sam doesn't like the idea of me being so intimate with such a young girl. Of course she is fully grown. But right now I couldn't think about that. I grabbed the photo and threw it in the bag. I had stuffed a bunch of clothes in a bag and ran down the stairs. I had the credit card the Cullens gave me in my pocket and I was ready to go. They gave me startled looks and Jasper and Emmett tried to hold me back. I gave a growl.

"We are doing anything for Jess or Mandy by sitting and waiting. If we want them back, we have to find them. And I am not sitting here any longer." I said as I took off out the door. My anger wasn't being hidden.

"Wait, Jacob, I am coming with you." I was surprised by the person who said it. Rosalie. I never would have figured that. She didn't give me room to fight before Emmett ran out the door and jumped into the jeep. I jumped in with them and we took off. I could feel my adrenaline pumping through my body. I need Mandy back, and I plan on finding her.

Jess's point of view

My angel left after a couple of minutes and immediately searched the room with my blood filled body. The room was dark, and it was very ominous. The floors were damp and there were stone pillars around the room. The walls were brick and I couldn't find a way out. The doors were made if steel and I knew I couldn't break them. The metal cuffs on my ankles and wrists are an indestructible metal I had never come across. I let out a quiet sob. I sat cross-legged for a minute and concentrated. I felt my body shake and suddenly I could see everything Mandy saw. She is asleep. I screamed her name in my head and I saw her twitched, and suddenly I saw her here, with me. Her spirit was sitting cross-legged in front of me, with a bright smile.

"_I was wondering when you would finally call me._" She said with a smirk. She gave the room a look over and she growled. Her spirit stood up and she walked around the room. She tried to touch the walls but she went right through. She tried to hide the growls, but I could hear them. She starred at me from across the room. "_Why didn't you scream, or cry, or make any noise?_"

"How could I? I don't even remember what happened. Someone just jumped in and I couldn't move, I couldn't see, I couldn't feel anything. It was like I was dead. I can't even remember what happened. I still don't know what's happening. Mandy, I need you. It's so scary here. They feed me humans, _humans_, Mandy. I have never tasted human blood and now I am drinking it constantly. How do I stop? It's so powerful!" I cried to her. Everything I said was true. I am scared. And I am alone. And humans! How can I stop and go back to animal blood after that amazing substance?

"_I know, and I am trying. I've been searching for you! I'm not well __me__ anymore. I lost everything, every ounce of my sanity. Jess, I couldn't use my powers! And my eyes turned __BLACK!__ Black, Jess. I can't find you, though. It's like you're dead. You're untraceable!_" Her spirit said exasperated. She gave me a helpless look. She didn't know what to do. She needs me, like I need her. We have never been, well, apart. Ever. And now suddenly I am half way across the world.

"We need to try, I can't stay here any longer. But…." I said as I thought of the Angel that fed me. He was everything I want and more, he is my sun, my earth. He's my mate, whether he knows it or not. I could see the gears turning in her head. She knew about the Angel, my Angel. He's mine forever on.

"_You found a mate with the VOLTURI!" _ Her spirit screamed. Although I knew I was the only one who could hear her. I felt my insides turn and clench. I need her. I will get to her, but am I willing to loose my mate? Yes…. well…. no. I am not. I nodded sadly and I tried to stand up. The chains went a couple of feet from the spot on the floor. I noticed how the Angel had moved the chains after I fed.

"He's different, Mandy. He's…. beautiful, and charming…" I smiled as I starred at my hands and twiddled my thumbs. She just chuckled and walked over. Her spirit was soft; I could feel the heat from her invisible body. And she stroked my cheek, but I could feel it. I looked down and the chains fell off. I looked up at her with wonder.

"_I have learned things since we moved here. My spirit can carry my powers, and since I am basically evil right now, my body can't access them. So I am able to use them until my sense is restored, confusing I know."_ She smiled and walked over to the door. Her hand rested on the handle. Although it didn't touch it. The lock slide open and soon it was propped open and she was smiling at me. I jumped up and stretched. I am Free. I am free. I am FREE! I smiled happily as I ran over and stood by her spirit. She jumped out and looked for the coast. She nodded and we walked down the hallway. It was almost dungeon like. I had never seen a anything like it. We walked down the hallway, with Mandy's spirit leading the way.

I felt like I could take on the world. I could hear the voices all over the castle. I could hear them whispering my name. All over I could hear my name, being whispered into my subconscious. I grabbed my head as the voices got louder. And soon I could feel someone grabbing my arm. I looked up to see my Angel grabbing my arm, pulling me down the hall into a room. He pushed me through the door and shut it behind him. I turned to see Mandy's spirit smiling at the boy.

"_He's safe, he is trying to save you."_ Mandy's spirit said as she ran through the door she smiled at me as she said she was gonna make sure no one was coming. I smiled at her, but the voice got worse. I grabbed my head and fell on the floor. My Angel picked me up with ease and threw me on the bed and sat beside me.  
He pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair. Soon the voices died down, but they were still there.

"Why are you helping me? Aren't you one of them?" I asked seriously as I leaned my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. He sighed and pulled back so he could see into my eyes. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I felt a hot blush go on my cheek and I ducked my head.

"Yes, I am one of them, as you put us. But the moment I saw you, you were mine, and I won't let them hurt you. I won't let them find you." He said as leaned in slowly. I leaned in with him. I brought my human lips to his icy ones, and it was really tender. It's like we are two missing puzzle pieces. It was slow, but it was amazing. I had never felt anything like it. I pulled back slowly with my eyes closed and he chuckled. "Would it be pathetic to say that was my first kiss?"

"No, 'cause it was mine too." I said quietly. He smiled and brought his lips back to mine. His lips were gentle against mine, but I got greedy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. He pulled me into his lap and I let out a girly giggle. He just smiled against my lips and intertwined one of his hands in my hair that now reached my butt. Everything seemed to happen so suddenly; it took me a minute before I knew what was happening. My angel was hovering over me, with our lips still in sync, when a girl ran in and she screamed that I was gone. She stopped short and slammed the door behind her.

"Alec! You're kissing our missing key!" The girl said as she suddenly grabbed me from under my Angel, who I just found out is named Alec, and gave him a death stare. He looked at her with narrowed eyes and jumped up. He pulled me from behind her and crouched. She looked exactly like him, almost twins.

"Don't ever take my mate from me!" He hissed menacingly. She gasped and starred opened mouthed. I guess she didn't know we were mates yet. Although only Mandy knew. Except it wasn't really Mandy, it's her spirit.

"You're _mate!_ This _child _is _not_ your _mate_! She is what is keeping us in the game of defeating the Cullens. Do you know how much that coven has grown! Almost 30 people, brother! We have to use her as our key! We can't win without her!" The girl screamed. She tried to make a grab for me, when suddenly Alec sprang and tackled the girl. Suddenly Mandy appeared in front of me. She gave me a helpless look and suddenly it was all frozen.

"Mandy, Help!" I said with a sob. She put a hand on my shoulder. She tried to teleport me, but it wouldn't work. I looked at Alec with helplessness.

"_Jess, I am loosing my powers. I'm going back to my body…..help…."_ She said as her spirit faded until it was completely gone. When she left everything went back into motion. The girl looked at me and jumped over Alec and tackled me. I felt my body go into hyper drive and suddenly I was angry. I let out a shriek that would kill any vampire. She gave me a death stare and tried to bite me. I threw her off and stood in front of Alec. Suddenly she screamed, and I could hear the whole castle run to us.

Shit.

Caleb's point of view

As all the commotion about Jess and Mandy happened, I was forced to watch the kids. Samantha mostly read, her glasses falling off her nose. Sammy sat alone on the couch, her arms around her legs swaying back and forth. Ryan was oblivious. Bella and Mattie stayed with the babies. To be honest, the whole Volturi thing has really shaken us. Everything is confusing, not knowing where the kids are, especially with them so young.

Both Mandy and Jess are only 11, although Mandy looks 17 and acts like 20 maybe 25. She knows how to take care of herself, but with her in such a fragile state, it isn't safe for her. And we are worried. We really don't know what to do. I mean we can't go and just find her. She is somewhere we don't know, and we only got one call from her and she didn't say where she was.

Suddenly Alice and Jasper walked down with sad faces. Even though the Cullens are hard to accept, they are family now and we love them, and they are stay here with us. We love having the extra back up, and with them, we are the most powerful coven to be born. We are twice the size of the Volturi. And with our numbers, we could rule, but we choose not to. We are the new modest Coven.


	3. Don't Find Me

Chapter 3: One Day soon

Jacob's point of view:

Emmett was driving, and after a couple of hours, I drifted off into a disturbing sleep. I could see me, I was wearing plain cut offs. I was at an old castle, but I had never seen it before. The walls were a white and green marble and the artwork around the place was magnificent. I was walking through the halls when a boy appeared in front of me. He is a vampire, I know that. His eyes are blood red and his clothes are old fashioned. He gave me a smile and motioned me forward. Something about him made me feel…normal, but yet creeped.

"_Our Queen is ready for you." The boy said as he started walking at human pace. I followed quickly behind. We passed through many hallways, the place becoming darker and damper. Soon we arrived at iron gates, the door locked, but one swipe of his hand and they opened. We walked into a room that was almost a thrown room, there is one chair sitting on a small ledge, with 3 behind it. I could see three vampires in the chairs, a young girl, maybe 18 stood in front of her chair. I knew immediately._

"_Mandy." I said desperately. I tried to run over to her, but the boy stopped me. She defiantly looks different. Her eyes are glowing red, her hair loose around her face, with a sash covering it like an ancient warrior. She wore a corset that tied in the front and there was a strip missing so you could see her stomach. Which of course is flat and toned. She has a skirt that has a golden belt keeping it up. Her waist is exposed and the skirt looks like a lot of billowing fabric. She wore a tiara that glowed with power, along with a crystal necklace. Her tiara is like rope with a purple diamond that dips down her forehead. Everything about her glowed with power, and I could see why they called her the queen._

"_Jacob." She breathed in desperation as she ran over at vampire speed and jumped into my arms. She placed kisses down my neck and back up to my lips. She held on for dear life, and I held her back. I could feel my heart beat going faster, but I didn't feel hers. I knew it was gone, and I knew she is still human. I heard a gasp and we both looked up. Mandy smiled and stepped back. There are 2 girls. One looked exactly like Mandy, and almost like me. She has her high cheekbones, her pouty lips, and my dark brown eyes. The girls straight bronze hair and blood red lips looked like a true princess. The next girl is a mature little one, you could tell. Her skin is like porcelain and she has light blonde hair. She has a freezing blue eyes and simple white-pink lips. She was about to my waist. _

"Who are they?" I asked quietly. Mandy smiled sadly as me as she whispered something to the bronzed hair girl who walked over and stuck out her hand. I shook it softly, and I was surprised that her hands were warm like mine, but have a burning coldness.

"_Jake, these are the princesses of Volterra. This is… this is your daughter, Sarah. And this is my other daughter Ella._ _And I am the queen of Volterra, the queen of vampires." Mandy said as she kept a hand on each of the girl's shoulders. She smiled at me. I gapped at her. I still had my hand in the girls, and she looked down and bit me. I screamed out in pain as the fire went through my veins. _

I jumped up as Emmett shook my shoulder. I looked over and glared. He held up his hands in surrender. He motioned me forward and I grabbed my bag and jumped out of the car. We ran over to the airport and ran through the door at human speed. We went right to the front desk and Rosalie handed the employee her credit card.

"Three Tickets for Italy, now." Rosalie hissed. The girl hurried and scanned the card. I sat impatiently as I waited for the tickets. I thought of the dream. Our daughter is named Sarah, after my mom. And the girl looked exactly like Mandy. Her strong features, but she had my skin and my eyes. She is our daughter, or will be our daughter. And I knew this is the life I am going to live. I want to be the basic family guy, with great kids, beautiful wife. Except I have a benefit most don't. I get to spend forever with my family.

But in the dream, our daughter bit me. And who is the other girl? Is she a vampire too? She can't be, her eyes are blue. I couldn't stress about this now. Rosalie handed me my ticket and we continued to gate 68A. We threw our tickets to the flight attendant as they were just about to shut the gate. We ran in and snagged 3 seats next to each other. I laid my head back and waited for the plane to take off. I fastened my seat belt and took deep breaths. I concentrated my thoughts on Mandy. Maybe if I think hard enough, our imprint can bring her to me.

It felt painful as I felt my spirit rip from my body and travel to my Mandy. It felt like I was being ripped apart but when I was out, I was zipping around until I hit a door. I opened it quickly and I stepped into a cold damp alley. I saw Mandy holding a young girl, maybe 14, as she changed. I felt repulsed, but I heard Mandy whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over again. I felt sick as I sat there and watched the girl in pain.

"_Mandy!"_ I tried to scream. I couldn't though, I was stuck. Everything was going so fast I couldn't see. The girl jumped up and almost attacked Mandy. She fended her off and made her sit in the shadows as Mandy found a human walking by in the cold damp night. The girl attacked the human, and soon the human was asleep on the ground, thanks to Mandy. They both smiled and took off into the night.

I was wrenched back to my body when Emmett started shaking me. I looked around. We are still on the plane, with the night sky behind the windows. Emmett and Rosalie watched me with worry as I rubbed sleep out of my eyes. They smiled as I gave them a shaky breath of air. They could see I am fine, but I must have scared them seeing as though they're both sitting rigid.

"What?" I asked. They gave me death glares as the attendant came back with a blanket and pillow for me. I smiled graciously as I stuck the pillow behind me. The girl gave me an attempted seductive smile as she tried to fluff my pillow. I just shoed her away and turned to Rosalie. She gave me a small chuckle.

"You were completely zonked. What happened? It's like you were dead." She hissed as she waited for the attendant to leave as she tried to listen over her shoulder. I gave her a death glare and she reluctantly walked away. I gave Rosalie a victorious smile.

"Nothing, just really stressed, I guess." I said sadly as they just shrugged and went back to thinking. I pulled out my picture of Mandy and I. It was on her birthday. It was the picture I found at the house. I miss Mandy like crazy. The picture was the last time Mandy and I had gotten really close. Will I ever get her back? I have no clue. All I know is that I will try, and I won't give up until she is safe in my arms, or my heart stops beating.

**Mandy's point of view:**

Three days went by too fast. All too soon Carie was sitting in front of me, all fed and ready to go. It was about midnight, and the city is asleep. We ran down the street at vampire speed. Our hair whipping past us. I felt free. But I knew I wouldn't be able to do this alone. Carie looked at me and nodded. We stopped and hot-wired a car easily. Being a vampire, we can take what we want. So we hopped in and revved it up. We drove about another half mile, until we reached a small house, maybe about 3 people inside that we could hear. We listened and heard two young girls maybe 16, and a boy maybe 14. Carie smiled at me as she felt the impulse to call them out.

She concentrated on the youngest in the house, the boy. She called him out through thoughts. I could hear the boy mutter that he was going to go and get fresh air. She smiled as the boy came in the little path of woods behind the house and stopped in front of her. We both smiled. The boy was blonde, maybe about 5'6. We could tell he is toned and keeps in good health, since his blood smells amazing. She called one of the girls next. The girl is sort of tall, maybe 15 and has chocolate brown hair to her shoulders. She has soft green eyes and soft skin. She walked over to the car. We call the last of the younglings. She comes out slower, since she try's to worry about the others, she's tall, maybe 5'7, about 16 maybe 17. She has shaggy blonde hair to her ears and blue eyes. She walks over, but is harder to control.

I would say Caries' power is mind influence. She can't completely control it, but she can sway their thoughts. And now that we have our new recruits, we walk over to the car and she makes them sit in the back. The car is a simple Volvo, when it starts it is completely quiet. We start driving and Carie slowly releases the mind influence. They snap quickly and they look panicked.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The oldest demands. She grabs the others as she tries to grab for the door. Carie grabs her first and holds her back. I just sigh and tell Carie to release her. She sighs too.

"My name is Mandy, that is Carie. What are your names?" I ask and Carie influences them to tell us. We find out that the boys name is Stefan, the eldest is Raila, and the middle one if Cathy. "We aren't normal, as you could probably see. I need your help. We are special beings, and I can offer you the chance to live forever and have the dream life you must have all wanted. But I need your help in return. I want to make you like me. But if decide not to, I have to kill you."

"What are you?" The middle one, Cathy, asks. I can see she likes the idea. She seems the most excited about living forever. And I can see Carie sees it too. I can feel her power basically dripping off her. I can see her future power. She will be able to tell if someone is lying. Stefan will be able blow stuff up with a simple thought. And Raila, well she can make people happy. Nothing special.

"We are vampires. And you can become one." I said as I starred back at Cathy. She gave me a single nod, along with Stefan. But Raila gave me a sad frown. She thought something over.

"If you keep us together, I'll accept." She bargained. I nodded. She gave me a determined look and Carie gave them a warning. She bit each one on the arm. I thought hard and made sure they didn't feel anything, but it only made it 3 times harder and more painful to drive. I kept my cool though, and I felt my nails digging into my thigh. Although Carie and Stefan look older than just 14, their just kids, and I felt bad for putting them through this. I hated this, the change, hurting innocents.

I felt a very motherly instinct over these kids, even though they are all older than me. I felt a tiny kick in my abdomen and I let out a gasp. I forgot about the baby. I gave them back the pain and they all whimpered. I felt bad, but I knew the baby came first. I saw a tiny bump in my shirt forming. I smiled. Everything is falling into place. Once we get Jess back and return to our home with our family, I am sure life will be back to normal. Although I knew not having my powers is going to be hard. I could feel them slowly coming back to me, as my body and mind went back to my normal average half vampire self.

In at most a week, the Volturi will be history and my family will rule vampires, with Jess safely back without a scratch. I didn't know if my family really wants me to kill the Volturi, but that's the only thing that keeps me from exploring them, finding out how they manage their lifestyle, and the only that keeps me from joining them. With me in their family, they will rule forever. I am the most powerful vampire in history, no one can challenge me. No one dares mess with me. I didn't know how I become so cocky and power hungry, and well violent, but spending time with other vampires changed me.

As a child I had sneaked off and found others that were passing by, but I never got enough time with them, except one coven. I smiled sadly to myself. One coven, 3 people, one day that changed my life. After I discovered I had such advanced powers, I met this coven. An American Coven. (Wink Wink.) I had heard from my families thoughts that they had 'killed them' well little did they know, I had found their ashes while traveling, and I brought them back. Of course I warned that they stay away, since I knew their desired target. Bella. My aunt Bella. The person who keeps me safe and cares, the person I will never let get hurt. Other than Sammy.

James. Victoria. Laurent. The three names that had carved a permanent hole in my subconscious. I had spent years of my life looking for them again, but every time I was close, I lost them again. I knew if I didn't get my powers back, I needed to call them and ask for help. I needed to take out the Volturi. I knew that from the start. But in my fragile state, or that is how Carlisle puts it when I read his mind, I can't cause too much stress. But the hate and desperate need for killing was still tainting my thoughts and desires. I needed to kill the Volturi, but I need to get Jess first. My mind is in overdrive again, my body wanting to save my missing sister. As I drove I could hear the struggle with the humans to not scream.

When I pulled out of the small city and on to the deserted highway, I pressed harder on the gas pedal. I felt the car go faster and faster as we raced on the open road. The car felt crowded and hot, I could smell the human's blood from here and it drove me crazy. I pulled over quickly and stepped out of the car. I felt my body physically relax. My mind was building with the anger for the Volturi that it made it hard to control my impulses. Carie jumped out too and grabbed my hand. I could see that she was upset. She looked so hard core, but yet innocent. Her dark brown hair has taken on a light blonde look and it hangs to her chin in ringlets. I didn't risk saying anything, since she loved the long brown hair she had had as a human.

"Wout is wong?" She asked as she attempted to ask what is wrong. I smiled at the girl. She smiled back. I sighed as I took a step forward, my heels feeling familiar and safe. I loved being dressed and not all grimy. I could tell my baby bump didn't show. And I felt my hand go down to it and I felt my baby kick. It felt way too early, but being part vampire the baby is going to be part vampire too.

"Nothing, youngling, the blood is tough sometimes." I mused as I took a deep breath and she grabbed my hand and pulled me to car. She pushed me to the passenger seat and she took the driver seat. We both sat quietly with the doors opened as the humans went through the agonizing change. I felt my barely covered scars sting. The locket around my neck felt heavy as I thought Jake. He had given it to me on my birthday. It's a simple hand made heart that has "Love U" engraved on it. It's so Jake and that's what makes me love him. It's the cutest little thing and it shows his love for me. I wear it everyday. It has a little picture of Jake in it along with my mom.

Thinking of Jake made my heart hurt. It felt like my heart was being torn. I felt incredibly guilty for leaving so suddenly and not even telling him I love him. I knew I didn't deserve him, not even a little. He deserves so much better. So much better than. I only cause him pain. I would never understand him, ever. He chooses to stay with me, when he can have anyone, someone who will be there for him and not walk out. I sighed. Carie looked over and I motioned for one minute. She nodded and looked back at the kids. I swiftly jumped out of the car and went to the surrounding woods. This part of Italy seemed so American. It had the woods, the same traffic signs, even in English. I laughed sadly to myself. I think I may be loosing my mind.

I walked around on the edge of the woods and I took deep breaths. I hated not having my powers. I felt weak, naked, like I wasn't me. Of course I knew I am never I. The earth around me seemed to slow down. I took even breaths to center myself. I tried using a fireball, to burn down one of the beautiful trees, but nothing would come. I sighed. I needed my powers like I need air to breath. I hated not having them. It's like a werewolf not being able phase, nerve wracking and painful.

"Mandy!" I heard Carie shout. I turned and saw her waving frantically with a huge smile on her face. I smiled and walked back. I was there faster than I could blink. She smiled as I jumped in the car and we took off down the road. I wouldn't have trusted a 14-year driving if she were human, but since we are vampires and our reflexes are amazing, I didn't mind. I looked back at the kids and felt sad. I hated doing this to such young kids. Although I am youngest here, I am mentally 35. Carie smiled at me and handed me a cell phone. "Ho preso questo dai bambini prima che io li bit. Chiamate il vostro ragazzo, lo vedo sul tuo viso. È la sua mancanza, digli che lo ami."

(**I took this from the kids before I bit them. Call your boy, I can see it on your face. You miss him, tell him you love him.)** I smiled to myself. This girl is amazing. She knows me so well, just like Jess. I sighed. I loved how my name was the first name she knew in English. And she spoke it perfectly. I smiled as I took the phone gratefully. I starred at it for a moment, and then dialed Emmett's number. I knew Jake is closest with him, so it would be easier. I punched in the number and hit talk. I knew the other could probably hear everything I will say, and the things Jake says, I ignore it. I feel my dead heart jolt.

"_Hello?_" I heard Emmett's familiar voice rung into the phone. I smiled at the familiarity. I needed the sense of home. I felt my barely alive veins cry in pain of the hunger I suddenly felt. I saw Carie smile subconsciously. I hated seeing her without a family. And I am glad I found her. She is my best friend now.

"Emmett, it's Mandy. Don't ask me where I am or how I am, just give Jake the phone." I said urgently. Carie gave me a glare as I rushed him. I just chuckled and motioned to the phone. She nodded and kept driving trying to give me privacy. I heard Rosalie and someone else gasp on the other end of the phone. I heard him chuckle.

"_Come on, kid. We are only worried. We miss you. You left and we just want to help. Come on, come back home and we will all find her."_ Emmett tried to convince me. I hated being such a downer on the family, but I am so close to Jess. I can't leave her now. After all I have done these short days, I know I can never change it now and just go back.

"Emmett, just give Jake the phone, I don't have much time." I said restlessly. I wanted Jake like I want blood. I felt my need for him increase as I heard Emmett pass on the phone. I heard Rosalie mutter something, but I am so focused on Jake I ignore it. I heard him sigh.

"_Mandy? Oh god, are you okay? Where are you?"_ His frantic voice sounds through the phone. I hated don't admitting to him that I am really scared. I am scared that Jess is gone and I will never get her back. But I felt a familiar feeling that I will find her. That she is alright. That I have already helped her somewhat. I felt a sudden recognition in my spirit. Someone is with her, she is okay…for now. I felt it.

"Jake, I…well I am scared, and I miss you. And I love you. I never got to tell you that before I left. I don't know what came over me. I wasn't me. I took care of Jess for so long and now she's gone, someone took her and I didn't even know. I hate that. And I just…I thought the worst. And I wasn't me. I am still not me. I just…I don't know." I sighed as kept babbling. I heard Jake laugh on the other end. I heard him sigh in relief that somehow I said I am okay.

"_Where are you? I'll come and help. I don't want you alone." _He said sadly. I sighed. I looked over at Carie and I knew I am not alone. I saw Cathy and Stefan shift silently. I knew it must hurt them being so close to the middle of the change. Although I knew it hasn't even been a day, they are far in the change.

"Jake, I have to do this alone, I hope you understand. This is something I need to do. I'm not alone, don't worry. I picked up some strays." I felt a giggle rise in me. I hadn't really laughed in such a long time. I hated it. Not being a kid.

"_Alice was right, you changed a child." _ He said on the other line. I gasped. I forgot about the vision. I saw Carie stiffen and I grabbed her hand reassuringly. She smiled gratefully.

"I changed someone who wanted to be changed. She chose it. I didn't do anything I shouldn't have." I said coldly. "Listen Jake, I miss you, a lot. And I love you. But I must go. I love you with every fiber of my being. Tell Emmett to take care of you. I must go to the ones who created everything, who created my torture that I will soon face. Please don't hate me."

I hung up. I knew that if heard his voice beg like he did, I would give in. I would have told him I'd be home in a heartbeat and I would have rushed to him. I sighed. I saw Carie deep in thought next to me. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow. She just shrugged and continued on.

Two Days Later…

The kids just ended their change, and now we sit on the outside of Volterra. The gate looking intimidating and scary. I sighed as I felt my sides hurt. How can I save her without my powers?

**Bella's point of view**:

The wolves got here about 2 hours ago. I was surprised at the size of the pack. There's Sam, Paul, Jarred, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Quil, Embry, Johanna, December, and Sadie. I was surprised at the number of girls. 4 girls in one pack seemed unlikely, yet here they are. Sam said when they heard Jake left, all the girls started changing. I shook all their hands and welcomed them to sit in the living room. It felt uncomfortable, until Sammy and Samantha ran into the room. They ran onto my lap giggling. I hadn't seen them this happy since Mandy left. Sam turned to me.

"Humans?" He questioned. I saw his hands start to shake. I put Sammy and Sam next to me on my sides and I grabbed their hands. They looked over at Sam with terror. I could see they hated being in the main attention. I smiled hopefully at them. They looked over the people in the room. I could see they weren't amused with the very low amount of normal humans. They could tell they were what they are.

"Yes, one of our family members had them before she was turned. Their father is residing here too." I said formally. Jarred put a hand on Sam's shoulder and he seemed to calm. I sighed. I knew it was stupid to bring the wolves here with so many vampires. I don't even remember why we brought them here. The Mandy is the most important thing right now. I felt bad that everyone is worried for Mandy but is forgetting Jess.

"How is Jacob? I was hoping we could see him, but I see that he left a little while ago. We had brought someone special for him." Sam said sadly. I saw the look on his face. He let out a little whistle and soon a girl came skipping into the room. The girl was young, maybe 16, and she looked exactly like Jake. She had his lips, his eyes, his smile, his perfectly straight teeth, and his same hair. I starred at the girl with shock.

"Billy and Sarah had another kid, but they had told everyone they didn't. Her name is Aaliyah. She's 14, and she phased 2 months ago. We found her on the way to Billy's. She's his sister." Sam explained. The girl smiled at me and sat right next to Leah. Leah put a protective arm around her shoulders. I found see Collin itching to go to her. And Aaliyah just smiled and winked. I let out a little giggle that sounded like Bells.

"Hello Aaliyah, I'm Bella. This is Sammy and Samantha. They are twins. The rest of the family is out." I smiled at the girl. She smiled and I couldn't help but see how innocent she is. I could see Sam and Sammy giving her big smiles.

"It's nice to meet you all." Aaliyah said smiling. I could see how sweet and innocent she was, but I could also see Jake in every aspect of her. They could be twins. It surprised me how accurate that statement is. Except for her being a couple of years younger, and him looking like he is about 19, they could pass off as twins. She turned to Sam. "When's Daddy and Mum coming?"

I could see everyone turn rigid. They all turned to me as if to explain to her. I gave them all glares and motioned Sam into the hallway. He followed silently, with Sammy and Sam going to play with Aya in the hall. I could see Sam looking back at her with genuine concern. When we reached the hall I smacked him upside the head. He muttered an 'owe' and rubbed the back of his head.

"What was that for?" He asked with a faint smile. I gave him a growl in return. I hated that they were making the poor girl suffer. She looked so small compared to the rest and here she is waiting for her dead mother to arise and come to her. I hated seeing such a youngling find out something so horrific.

"Sam! You didn't tell her Sarah is dead? Here she is thinking her mom went for a quiet stroll and the truth is she will never meet her!" I screamed/whispered. He looked like such a scared puppy, although he knew I wouldn't hurt him. He just sighed and pushed his head back and clenched his fists.

"I didn't have the heart to tell her. We told her Sarah is on a business trip." He said sadly as he looked through the small opening to the living room and I saw the desperation in his eyes. I could see he didn't want to hurt her, but what could he do? I looked at Leah and felt sorry. I knew Harry had passed shortly after I left and I felt that she would know better than me.

"When are you going to tell her?" I asked with my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose. He didn't even have time to answer me before Alice ran through the door with her eyes looking frantic. She ran over to me and practically tackled me. She let out a chocked whimper and I held her shoulders and forced her to look at me. "Alice, what is wrong?"

"It's Mandy. I saw her changing 3 more kids. One 14, one 15, one 16. She was with the other girl, she is maybe…. 14. Bella, she may be creating an army. I am not sure, but it seems it. I mean 4 kids in about 4 days. It's not right. We have to stop her." Alice said frantically. I saw something in her eyes. I could see she is keeping something from me. I knew it, and she knew I know.

"Alice, what are you hiding?" I said seriously. She sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. I could see she wanted to avoid this. But I knew we can't. If it is about Mandy, we have to know. She gave me scared look.

"Mandy has made two choices, and now she has decide between them. She's either going to kill the Volturi. As in kill them all, burn them all to the pit, or…. well, or she joins them, and stays there with Jess. In the vision, she called Jacob and said not to try to find her, that she was staying with them no matter what. She said they understand her better than we can ever try. Jess found a mate, so she will never leave, unless he does." Alice said as she starred at Aaliyah. I starred shocked. Mandy leaves Jake for the Volturi, she leaves us all for them. Or she kills them all. Jess found a mate?

"Who is Jess's mate?" I had a feeling I knew. With Jess being so young looking, and her staying this age, she would fall for Alec easily. I had met them once on our trip to Italy.

"Alec Volturi." She answered with her head down. I nodded quickly. I saw Sam looking completely furious. He was shaking like crazy he seemed like mad man. I looked at him with a glare.

"WHY WOULD YOU LET THAT KID GO! SHE IS RUNNING RAMPID AND YOU ARE SITTING HERE DOING NOTHING? SHE'S KILLING INNOCENTS!" He screamed. I grabbed his neck and pushed him into the wall. I gave me a death glare as I felt his pulse speed up.

"Sam. We trust her completely. Those vampires took our family, her sister, her only lifeline, and she is doing what she needs to. She would never change someone unless they ask. She isn't like that. She wouldn't go against their will!" I whisper/yelled at him, I felt my anger boil. Of course Mandy would never change someone unless they wanted it. I knew her well enough to know that. Even Asha said so.

"Bella." Alice whispered as I saw her face gone blank and her breathing stopped. She seemed scared as she gripped my arm. I knew something was wrong, she never got like this. She seemed to stay frozen for only a second longer before she snapped out and looked at me with fear. "Bella, James, Victoria, and Laurent. They're alive. Mandy brought them back. She knew them as a kid. Bu they aren't after you. They are after the Volturi. They are going to help destroy them."


	4. Reckless

**Chapter 4:**

Mandy's point of view:

Had my whole family been right? Should I have waited for them? I couldn't be sure. But I knew I had to try. The sun had just set and we all walked through the city of Volterra. It was defiantly gorgeous, I could say that again. People were still walking around even though the sun had set and the streets were dark. They were made of all stone and little cars drove around perfectly contempt with human life. Carie spoke fluent Italian, and she asked around for the Volturi castle. The city was something I never would have imagined. The buildings were old and the structure was complex, which must have meant the human who created it was a super genius or a vampire was responsible.

I had already warned them all that they might loose their lives with our journey, the Volturi were not reasonable people, and I still hadn't gotten my powers back. The kids were already getting thirsty, although I knew we couldn't hunt here. I sighed as we continued around, treasuring our last minutes. I knew I still wanted to go through with this, but I knew my logical sense was leaving quickly as we got closer to get Jess back. I knew it was useless; the little bit of power I had built up lately was gone. I could feel my body go back into hunter mode, waiting for my prey to come close.

I needed to kill these Volturi's. They had taken my sister, my twin, my Jess. The one person I had shared my life with. The one person who had been here my entire life without complaint. She had been the one thing I looked forward to everyday, my best friend. I knew if I couldn't get Jess then there was no use for my own life. I had always taken care of Jess when we were kids. I was the mother we never had, the mother no of us have ever had. Although only Sam, Sammy, Jess, and I were actually my mom's, we had never told the kids.

As we got to a dark, cold alley, I ushered the kids into it. I knew the other coven was coming within seconds. James, Victoria, and Laurent. The Cullens and Bella's coven had killed them when James went after Bella as a human. Well, I had been close to them when I was younger. They had often traveled around our living spaces and I had made friends in them. No one in my family knew I had known them, and when I found their ashes I had to bring them back. But when I brought them back, they were just vampires. They had lost the gifts.

I had contacted them yesterday when were driving and they had told us to go to Volterra and they would meet us here. I had always been able to count on them and I knew they would be willing to risk their lives again for me. I hated that I would be going in this without my powers, I would be so vulnerable. I knew it was a long shot that the Volturi would let Jess go when I was basically a useless human. I sighed.

"Did someone just sigh? Now little missy don't be doubting us." James said with a humorless laugh as he entered the alley. I smiled as I ran over and jumped into his arms. I had missed my old friends. Friends that had accepted me so easily and had never judged me for liking human blood. I could never pay them back for all that they had done for me.

"I'm not doubting us, I just…I don't know how effective we will be when I don't have my powers." I whispered sadly to him. He forced me to look up at him. I could see the determination in his eyes and I instantly felt better. Victoria layed her head on my shoulder and gave me a big hug. These people are here for me. They want to help me no matter what the cost. I felt better already. "We will get her back."

I only nodded and we grabbed the kids and started walking to the Volturi castle. I had never actually been there, but I knew Victoria had. She seemed confident enough that this will go well. I couldn't help but feel less confident. I had always been the negative one, and I could feel the pessimism coming out. I can't loose Jess. I won't.

**Jacob's point of view:**

I could feel Rosalie and Emmett's gaze on me the whole flight. I couldn't exactly explain why I hated that the blo- I mean vampires actually cared for me. They were sitting beside me risking their lives for me to get my imprint back. They had taken care of my imprint before I met her and kept her safe until I knew that it was _my_ job. They all protected her before I realized I even had an imprint. I still loved the sound of that. _My_ imprint. An imprint that is risking her life, even our child's life, to save her sister. Her bravery would be the death of me I knew it.

I knew I couldn't fail. I have to get there in time to save my imprint. The one reason I am still living. And the second we get Jess and get back home I am going to ask her to marry me. And we will be a family with our new daughter and all our new family. As my mind painted the picture I found myself enjoying it. I could see my life this way. Having a beautiful wife and beautiful children. A perfect picture. Although, I knew it was only perfect in my mind. I hated admitting that things won't be perfect or even decent if I don't save Mandy.

My whole world depends on it. She is the only thing holding me on this earth. The thought of her being away from me and being with those evil vampires made my skin crawl and I almost started shaking. God won't this plane hurry up! I was starting to get restless and Rosalie saw it. She sighed as she put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a sad squeeze.

I heard a low beeping and I saw Emmett look down at his phone with confusion. He flipped it open and I saw him hesitate. Who could be calling Emmett? Rosalie shared a look with me and I could see she was thinking the same thing. Emmett pressed the talk button and put it to his ear. "Hello?" Emmett asked. I could see him itching to know who it was.

"_Emmett, it's Mandy. Don't ask me where I am or how I am, just give Jake the phone._" I heard Mandy's sweet voice flow through the other end of the call. I gasped in shock and I felt my pulse speed up. My Mandy is calling, and she wants to talk to me. I felt the goofy grin on my face and Rosalie hit the back of my head. I growled.

"Come on, kid. We are only worried. We miss you. You left and we just want to help. Come on, come back home and we will all find her." Emmett spoke with a humorless chuckle. I frowned. I could tell she wouldn't be convinced with that. He would have to try harder. Mandy is defiantly hard headed. She wouldn't be likely to take him up so easily. Although as I listened, I could hear her hesitate and her breathing stopped. Maybe?

"_Emmett, just give Jake the phone, I don't have much time._" Her words came sadly and I could see she was rushing. A part of me hoped it was just to talk to me. Or maybe it's just because she doesn't want to talk at all. This is a plus, at least she has gained some logical thinking. Two calls in two days, not bad.

"Mandy? Oh god, are you okay? Where are you?" I asked frantically. I hated the thought of Mandy out there alone somewhere where I couldn't protect her. I needed her close so I could keep her safe all the time. I can't let her get hurt. That would hurt too much to have my imprint hurting without me there. How could I have ever let her leave without me? I should have risked my life the second she left.

"_Jake, I…well I am scared, and I miss you. And I love you. I never got to tell you that before I left. I don't know what came over me. I wasn't me. I took care of Jess for so long and now she's gone, someone took her and I didn't even know. I hate that. And I just…I thought the worst. And I wasn't me. I am still not me. I just…I don't know." _Her voice was so scared and lonely on the other end of the receiver I wanted to jump through and comfort her. I hated my imprint being hurt.

"Where are you? I'll come and help. I don't want you alone." I didn't want her alone, so I said quickly through the phone. It almost made myself more frantic as I thought of her with some newborn out alone. They could hurt her and she wouldn't even care. She would think she deserved it because that is how she just thinks.

"_Jake, I have to do this alone, I hope you understand. This is something I need to do. I'm not alone, don't worry. I picked up some strays._" She giggled on the other side of the line. I gasped. Alice was right, she changed someone. How could she? Mandy never seemed to be someone who would take someone's free will away from them. How could she do something like that? It made me sick.

"Alice was right, you changed a child." I said indifferently to her. I could hear a growl and a whimper on the other side of the line and I knew the child had heard. It hadn't even been 3 days, how is one changed? It seemed too unlikely I almost wanted to believe she didn't do it. Although I knew she had. She had taken someone's life and changed them, she turned them into a bloodsucking monster.

"_I changed someone who wanted to be changed. She chose it. I didn't do anything I shouldn't have."_ She said strongly. "_Listen Jake, I miss you, a lot. And I love you. But I must go. I love you with every fiber of my being. Tell Emmett to take care of you. I must go to the ones who created everything, who created my torture that I will soon face. Please don't hate me_."

With that she hung up. What the hell did she mean? The person who created everything, the person who created her torture. What is her torture? Who created it? God why did she have to be so damn cryptic! She could give us some ground to go on, how will we find her. I mean what is that about? Doesn't she want to be found? To be saved? To have help?

"Jake, she is going to the Volturi. Her torture is not having Jess. Jacob, if we don't get there soon…we may loose her." Rosalie stated gravely. I could see she would be crying if it were possible. I knew what she meant instantly, she is going to get herself killed. We could all save Jess; I will not let her go at this alone. My Mandy will never be alone. I felt my eyes narrow, and I could feel my alpha genes coming out. We have to find Mandy before it's too late. I turned to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Guys, as soon as this plane lands, we have to find Mandy. I will not loose her. Rosalie, Emmett, once we land, we have to run. Rosalie go ahead of us and search for a car. A _fast_ car. I don't know how much longer we have, but we must find her." I said with determination and anger pouring into my words. They nodded and I could see the same expression on their faces. They don't want to loose Mandy, either. She's our family, my imprint, my life. I felt the plane jolt forward and I heard the wheels on the runway. I smirked. "It's time."

**Jess's point of view:**

I got angry. Very angry. My whole body erupted in something I had never known. I let out a loud shriek of power as my body started shimmering and I was pulled into the air. I felt myself go very light and I felt like I filled with flames. I could feel the pure agony my mate was feeling from below, and I felt it too. My body was literally burning in a bright ball in the air. I was engulfed in flames and it felt like the whole world was burning. But it felt like I was the only one alive. Like suddenly no one else existed.

I hadn't even felt like this, and I knew I never wanted to. My body hurt so bad that I could feel the literal human part of me burn out and I was being turned. A full vampire? I don't think so. It didn't feel the same. Everything in me felt different I knew I would never be the same. A new reaction was happening in me. I was changing into something unknown, maybe I was turning into Mandy, something she had been turned into long ago. I could tell the Volturi were in the room watching me I was watching from above.

My body was in the air, my back was curved and my arms, head, and legs were pointing to the ground. It looked like my back was being supported by something and my limbs were handing off the sides. You could only faintly see the outline of me in the giant ball of fire that hovered 20 feet in the air. My body was quiet and it was still. I could see the power radiating from the bubble and I surprised to see the Volturi frozen with joy. They were expecting this. I could feel the pain Alec was feeling as he starred at his mate from below.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was changing, into a full vampire. I had waited for this day, and it was happening. My father had found history of half vampires, and at a certain age, they could change into a full one, without the venom making the change. But it was only after they found their true power! I found my power! What is it?

I could see my body start to lower and I felt my soul return to my body was my feet hit the floor. I looked around, disorientated. I saw the Volturi watching with fear and I was sent into a frenzy. A vampire, he looked maybe 23 and he was dressed like he was from the 1800's. He is deathly pale and he has bright red eyes. He came running at me and immediately I stuck up my hand. I could hear a loud sizzle and a howl of pain and suddenly I heard almost like a powder being dropped.

The vampire was on the ground, in ashes at Aro's feet. I smiled. I only now took advantage to look myself over. My skin had stayed the same crème color and my lips were now a soft pink. I felt a little taller and I could see I had grown my curves that came with adult hood. I smelled of peppermint and I was light on my feet. I felt…beautiful. Alec smiled and he was at my side holding a hand on my elbow. He smiled over at Aro and kissed my cheek.

"Aro, this is my mate, Jessica Elizabeth Thompson." Alec said as he starred into my eyes. I smiled. Somehow he had found out my fathers last name. I could hear Aro growl and I watched as he ordered the guard out of the room. I knew he was angry, his favorite coven mate was mated with the key to taking down his competition, and he knew he couldn't fight with a mate bond. Especially since his mate has a power that could kill them all. I smiled over at him and I could see he hated this.

"Welcome to the Volturi Jessica, we are very glad you have joined our family." He said with an opened armed gesture. I frowned. Okay, can vampire be Bi-Polar? Aro only stayed in for a moment to give his favorite son a congratulations and left. Something about this felt way too suspicious. I frowned deeper. He was putting on a show, and Alec fell for it! How can he not see that he's lying! Alec looked so happy that his master approved. I sighed sadly and walked over to the bed. Alec followed me like a puppy and pulled me into his arms. He caressed my face. I was suddenly thrown into realization as to why Aro welcomed the key to stay as his guest and not his prisoner.

If he lets me stay willingly, or at least as far as I am concerned, he thinks I will stay. He wants me on their side, the side against my family, and the side with my mate. I knew I was not the one to choose lust over family, and I won't loose my family. But I knew if I had hope of returning to them, I have to wait until Mandy gets here. I have to let the time go to show that I was with them, and when they think they have me, I leave, and I take Alec with me. How could I leave him here with these repulsive people. He would fight in so well with my family.

I starred at my Alec, picturing at the house, surrounded by my family, happy. Could that ever happen? Would Alec ever leave the Volturi? I couldn't be sure. I know that the Volturi basically saved him and Jane, his evil sister. I couldn't think of any reason for her to hate me so absolutely much. I hadn't done anything, all I had done was enjoy life with my family, is that so bad? But as I watched her minutes go watching Aro with so much adorence I knew what it was about. Alex ruined a chance for her to make Aro happy, and torturing and hurting me was the way to make Aro happiest. The idea of hurting another coven so bad that they still were on top.

That's all she wants is to make Aro happy, and I knew it wasn't her fault that she had fallen for the most powerful vampire, or as far as everyone is concerned he is. But really, it's Mandy. Her power could suppress Aro's in seconds. But that's the problem. Mandy is driven with power, even at the thought of power. She wants to be so powerful that her family could always be safe, and with that, she needs human blood. She isn't strong enough with animal blood. She never will be. But if Aro has it, he is, because it will make her power weak. I understood that.

But that was only harder. Because if Mandy finds that these Volturi's appreciate her power more than we do, it will only make her stay, and then I will have no reason to leave. The most important people to me would be here. I would be stuck here, but that's what I don't want. I want to be with my family, back on the veggie diet with no problem. But what if it doesn't happen? No I won't let it slip through my fingers, _**I won't.**_

I starred at my most beautiful mate with such love and adoration that it surprised me.

We starred at each other for what felt like hours when the sweetest sound I had ever heard emerged. The sound of my sister's laugh.

**Unknown Point of View:**

I was left alone to burn, and the moment I woke up I thought I was dreaming. I had been brunt to a crisp, or that is what it felt like. As I sat up and moved my body, I felt the fire return, but in my throat. I need water! No, no it's not water, I need something else. But I didn't focus on that. I looked for the angel, the beautiful angel who had burned me. But I see no one, I am alone again. Alone in the woods somewhere, somewhere where I am set under some kind of tree where I am hidden from the world.

I looked around, and I was stunned to see that everything was so clear I thought I was dreaming, it felt like I was seeing for the first time. I ran my hands through the air and I could see the dust particles stir. I giggled and it sounded so free, but it made my throat burn. I clutched it in a haste and as I took a deep breath, I smelled the most amazing scent I had ever smelled. It smelled like the sweetest wines and perfumes all infused in one, something so beautiful and alluring I could feel my mouth watering.

I looked up and saw my stepbrother, frowning as he called me name and looked with a flashlight under all the bushed and trees. I looked for the delicious scent, and only to find that it was _him_, not just him, but his _blood_. I could hear his heart pounding in his chest, I could see the beautiful liquid in his viens, I could hear it in the air, calling to me. I could feel a nasty metallic taste on my tongue. I swallowed it back and before I knew it, I was standing in front of him.

"You're safe! Do you know how scared we've been. We've been searching for days! Where have you been! You're going to be in so much trouble, mom's been worried sick." I cocked my head to the side, listening to the words come out in a blur. But I took in a deep breath and I sighed. I could barely contain myself. I smiled and I revealed the pointed perfectly aligned teeth behind my lips. He took an involuntary step back and looked at me with confusion.

"Dylan…" I whispered as he hugged me. I cut off my breathing and tried to steady myself. I didn't know what was going on with me, but it wasn't good. I could feel the monster inside of me break free of the cage I constructed and my eyes snapped open. I saw the pulse beating in Dylan's right under his peach colored skin. His blood was singing to me, the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I let out a low menacing growl and Dylan stepped back. He synced me up and I could feel my body crouch.

"What happened to you? You're so pale, and so cold. And so hard, you're like rock. And oh-your eyes! Their red! But they look like there changing color…going black…my god, what are you? What happened to you?" I could see he was taking slow steps back and he was going to run as the next growl ripped from my throat, but I stopped him. I landed right next to him as I pinned him to the ground, and I sunk my teeth into his lean neck. The taste exploded through me like a hurricane. It made me completely unfocused on the world around me. I could heart him squeak with fright, but he was soon silent. My instincts took over and I was an animal. I could feel a sticky liquid seep through my teeth into the wound on his neck and he let out the loudest scream I had ever heard.

I covered his mouth instinctively and I pulled him into my arms. I took off running, I didn't know where but all I knew was that I had to leave, before they found me. I didn't know exactly what I did to Dylan, but I could tell it wasn't good. I could feel his heart kick into gear as I ran. I had my hand covering his mouth as he screamed bloody murder. Oh god, what do I do? What possessed me to do what I did to Dylan? Jessh, what _did_ I do to him? I didn't feel any regret simmering in me, but I could tell I hated myself if I were human. Where am I going to go? What do I do with Dylan? I stared down at him.

I sighed as I ran, where can I go? If I went home, I would certainly kill them, and I would be caught. My survival instincts were in gear and I ran even faster. I could barely feel the weight of Dylan in my arms, he felt like feather. I could see the pain in Dylan's eyes as he looked up at me, but he wasn't seeing me, he was blind I could tell with pain. I killed my brother, and it made me feel no different. Why was it I could feel no remorse? I couldn't tell. Is in a trait of the creature I have become? The one the angel turned me into? Or was he a demon? He wasn't human, I know that.

What had possessed me to go outside? I wondered if what the angel was was what had hurt me the first time. The first time it was like a truck, bulldozing into me, crushing me until I couldn't see or move. But this time, it was fire, burning through my veins. Maybe that's what I had turned Dylan into. Whatever I am, whatever the angel was. And now what he will be. "I am sorry, my brother."

**Bella's point of view:**

I looked at Alice with shock and fear. Sam looked between us in confusion and I could hear the pack rustle nervously. I didn't know what was worse, Laurent, Victoria, and James being back after we worked so hard to take out their threat, or that Mandy was actually going to take out the Volturi. I could see Alice's thoughts were the same as ours, and both desperately hoped that Emmett, Rosalie, and Jake got here in time.

"Explain this truthfully to me, now." Sam growled, keeping his emotions in check. I sighed and turned my head.

"Mandy is Jacob's imprint. He came to visit me weeks ago and he met her. She's half vampire, her mother was raped by a vampire when she was human and she conceived Mandy and her twin sister Jessica. The Volturi took Jessica because they had found out about the hybrids and took her as a ploy to get Mandy. She is the most powerful vampire we had ever seen. She can absorb other's powers and use them as her own. She's very dangerous when she is angry. When she saw Jess was gone, she got angry, very very angry and she took off to get her.

"She's either going to kill them all, or join them. Either choice is not a good one. But there's a catch. Rose, Emmett, and Jake went to get them back, but Mandy doesn't think they'll get to her. She ran all the way to Italy, and swam across the ocean. She is changing kids, teenagers, to help her. But it isn't safe for her to be so reckless. She's pregnant, and it's Jake's."


End file.
